Naruto High
by School Stranger
Summary: Not everyone has the perfect school life. Well would you when your teachers are outlaws. Ready to blow anything up. And the children there knew nothing about it? Yeah, School life would be a blast.
1. Starting The Damn School

**Narrator****: **_Who said High school was full of everything you wanted – Education, Passing, and getting a Perfect Job. Well, only your parents actually said that. But that doesn't matter, in this little tale we'll see how school actually affects our lives as much as we wouldn't relies. From Sexual education talks and Alcohol talks. Down to even falling in love. Well that's one thing our parents never told us about was it. As well as Anime Characters actually coming to join in this tale. Some more expectant than what others would be. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Konan, Pain, Gai, Neji, And Tsunade all join in within this tale – And many more._

_Enjoy. _

The first day of school is always the hardest to get over compared to the rest of it. Knowing no one what so ever, and then suddenly being shunted into groups out of your own will, and forced to somehow make friends with people out of the unexpected at that. Not all the class at that would have been the best for everyone, due to the types of people in the class, and even just the teacher who would pick on the people.

A boy who was roughly the age of 13 now stepping up from his last school and praying that he would have a quick choice of who to be his friends due to the way they would dress. But everyone looked the same – Forced into a coat which buttoned up to their neck, some tended to leave it undone to try and make themselves look different to everyone.

The boys eyes a soft glint of a green as he scanned the field where everyone was standing, trying to figure out which group he was to stand with. Everyone all alone, apart from a couple of girls who seemed to be talking to each other, these girls didn't seem one to stand out, however with their jackets which where undone he could catch the sight of different coloured tops underneath them, Purple, Black, Blue and one with just plain White.

The girl within the Purple under top seemed to catch his eye more than the others, due to the fact she seemed more cheerful to be with them than they did with her. Her hair trailing down her back, black and wavy within the wind, her eyes however weren't visible due to the fact she had her back to him most of the time.

That was until she did actually turn around as he name was shouted half way from across the play ground. "Kaiyo!" A teacher shouted. Yet no one had actually seen who had shouted the name, just heard where it had come from.

Everyone's eyes paused for a moment, as the boy's eyes themselves didn't fade off the girl, knowing for sure she wouldn't have seen him. But hoping that she would have noticed him at that, but she seemed to walk sadly away from her friends as they all now looked up.

At the moment her head had turned and he caught sight of her eyes for the first time, a dark and deep purple just like her top, he had been knocked from the back, and within the same second ended up on the floor. Thankfully only the person who had done it had seen.

"Sorry." Was quick and easy with as the boy, red hair trailing down to the bottom of his neck, his eyes a deep blue, almost squinting together to form a glare down.

"No problem." The boy now said as he climbed back onto his feet as he scratched his head looked toward the other boy who had now walked off. Under his breath a mumble had escaped "Jerk…"

Names now being called from left to right finding it hard to follow which teacher had called what name.

"Kitty!" The girl with the white top now jumped of the wall and, walked along rather gracefully compared to the rest of the people.

"Kathy!"

"Kairi!"

"Torrie!" Now the girl within the blue sprang from the wall not meaning to stand out as much as had meant to, leaving the one in black all on her own. A sigh could be seen leaving her lips but not heard.

"Neisan!" A teacher shouted from behind the boy, as he now turned around to see a male teacher, his blonde hair waved down his back and also up into a pony tail. His eyes a clear blue for once, almost like the morning sky when the sun was just about to reach its peck in the summer.

The boy now waved his hand, signaling that he was now there. The male teacher just seemed to grin for a moment before he had nodded toward him.

"Amaya!" Was the next name he had said as the only girl standing by the wall now slugged over towards him, a slight smirk upon his lips as he scanned the group, trying to add names to the faces which he had just called.

Soon everyone was sorted out into the groups. The boy now trying to scan the area for sign of the girl within the purple under top, yet he couldn't even make out a slight glimpse of her, instead a boy about twice his size walked in his way.

"What?" Was the only words that seemed to pass his lips as he looked down towards the boy.

"Nothing at all." He now turned back towards the teacher who was still smirking, yet just beside him he had made out the girl in the blue top, and well as the one in the purple walking down the hill towards what would have probably been their common room.

"Well, I guess we'd best be on our way. Un." The teacher said his grin now falling from his lips, as he turned upon his feet towards the gate and started to walk down the hill. "Don't worry about making friends or enemies just yet. You've got all day to do that."

"Pah!" The girl with the black under top now shouted after him. "I've already got my friends." A wide grin now spread over her face.

"Well, isn't someone lucky then. Un. But don't worry, I'm sure you can make a number more, after all, we're half of a group. A fellow art teacher and I have split the group in half. So the group next door will come in with us every now and then. Un"

A smirk now crossed the girl in the black under tops lips as the group had now entered the building, and headed towards the art section of the building, which was quiet easily found – Being upon the bottom floor and even in the first door they happened to walk past was the correct one.


	2. Time To Find Out

"Right. Un." The blonde man looked down towards the entire group which had followed him from the grounds to the room. His face becoming slightly more serious than it had done before. "Well, as you should have figured out, I'm your tutor. Un." His head now turned towards the side away from the group of students. "I would tell you my last name, but that's just too high, just call me Deidara. Un."

A sigh now passed through the boys' lips as he looked around the corridor wanting to finally sit down. But, he knew that wouldn't happen for a long time. His eyes trailed around the corridor for some time, trying to see if he could have found anyone who would be worth talking too.

"Damn it…" He whispered to himself underneath his breath as no one looked like they were exactly in the mood to talk to anyone on the first day, or week.

"Anyway, on a brighter note. You're in my tutor group, which means we can practice things fun, and also things that would be a blast if any of the others where going to do them." A grin now spread over Deidara's lips now placing his hand upon the door, as he tried to push it open. "We are going to get you to break into this room here… As its locked, and you're chairs are the other side it."

Everyone seemed to mumble to themselves. "He's crazy." "Breaking into a school. Fun!" "Why not make it a bank?" "What's so fun about this?"

No ones questions seemed to get answered as Deidara's gaze feel upon them, now holding out small little sticks. "Do you know what this is?" He waved them around within the air for the moment trying to see if anyone's eyes light up at the sight of it.

A girl seemed to scream at the sight of it, but as everyone turned to look towards her, a wide spread grin was on her face. "Explosives!" was the only word which had left her lips at the moment before she jumped through the whole of the crowd and grabbed a stick from Deidara's hands.

"Very good." A smirk spread wider over his lips as he saw the girl clearly knew what to do with it, otherwise she wouldn't have been so filled with excitement about using it. "Urh… Amaya isn't it?"

She seemed to hum to herself a small tune before she had nodded to his question, before the smirk which was over Deidara's lips had passed to hers. "Time to run…" She grinned even wider than what the teacher had before she dived out of the way of the door. The next second smoke seemed to fill the hall way, before coughs followed by everyone else who hasn't covered their mouths.

The boy stood there slightly lost with how someone of the age of 13 would have been able to learn how to use an explosive like that. His head now tilted slightly as he tried to see through the smoke. A sleeve was covering his mouth keeping the dust out of it.

"Deidara!" A voice now shouted from the room next door, as a male teacher with red hair came striding out and stopped just in front of the other teacher. "What have I told you about giving them those sticks to play with!"

"It's to help them get settled! Start with the fun stuff, that's always a good idea." His grin came back to his lips just then as he turned his head towards Amaya. "Besides, we've got a pro, the girl by the door."

"I don't care if we have a pro, there is more to it than just blowing stuff up. Besides, are you paying for the new door, or is she?" The male teacher's eyes seemed to squint together, glaring coldly from Deidara to Amaya.

"I will." Deidara shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly, obviously having done this a while ago as well. Yet his grin still never seemed to disappear from his face.

"Fine." The other teacher now turned to walk away from Deidara and back into his room as the door was shut with a rather annoyed bang.

"Well, that's who the other group has." Deidara now turned to the rest of us shrugging ever so slightly as the dust had finally cleared from the view of where the door should have been. Even the bricks which where meant to have been around the door had been blown into nothing more than chalk which sat upon the ground.

"Good fun for Kai and Tor then." Amaya said a bit too loud, as everyone else had over heard her due to the fact everyone was still quiet from before.

"Ah…" Deidara now walked through the door, with his hands held in his pockets now, with everyone following him at the point, his gaze drifted towards the tables. "Time to get you into your seats, for the first month or so, then you should have some friends, unless you're that stupid."

He now turned towards the group, his finger raised pointing out two people, one a boy, and the other a girl, who where forced to sit next to one another. Before long their was only four people left, Neisan, Amaya and two other boys.

"O great." Amaya's face seemed to drop ever so slightly. "The suspense of who to sit next too…"

"Sit with who you please. Un. I don't really care mini bomber." Deidara smirked upon the small nickname with which he had just given her, before he turned to his own desk and sat down.

"Ip, Dip, Do, The cats got the flue, Dogs got the chicken pox and I pick you." He finger had stopped on the one boy who had looked rather different to everyone in the class, a pout spreading wide over her lips. "Damn you finger." The boy she had just picked happened to be one with big brick glasses which seemed to be in fashion in the 60's, and his bag seemed to stick out like a swore thumb.

"Ah well. Looks like I'm with you then." The other student seemed to say, his hair was scruffy and a dark shade of brown as his eyes where blue, yet his face seemed to have spots which collected on both of his cheeks.

"Sit down and hurry up, we've got a lot to get through." Deidara's gaze was now turned into a frown for the first time of anyone seeing him, as the four of them went to their seats, by the door which for some reason was added in the wall between the two of the classes.

Amaya seemed to look in the room to see if she could see anyone who she knew, to he luck Kaiyo – The girl in the purple under top, and Torrie – The Girl in the blue under top where both sitting in the corner of the horse shaped desk with their feet up and leaning back to look out the window, up towards the sky. "Bakas." She laughed ever so softly, yet the three boys who had sat near her happened to hear. "Oops." She laughed slightly harder but no one else could hear.

"Shush!" The boy who now sat next to her had said, waiting for Deidara to start talking.

"Shesh… This'll be fun…" Neisan, Amaya and the other boy seemed to all say, although in slightly different tones to one another, before they had burst out laughing to how they had said it at the same time.

"Shush!" The boy said once again now placing his finger over his lips as he looked from Amaya to Neisan and finally to the other boy, before they all covered their mouths and slumped down into their desks, smirks still over their lips.

Now with everyone finally quiet Deidara had gotten out from his desk and walked to the front of it, his hands on either side of it as he slumped down against the front of it. "As you know, your in a boarding school."

The three who had just laughed now seemed to have their mouths drop at the moment, as the air seemed to whistle out of the boy who wore the glasses.

"We could make his life hell?" The boy next to Neisan spoke ever so slightly, with a grin upon his face.

"Agreed." Amaya who was leaning forward now seemed to also have a grin on her face.

"Lets grab that damn explosive?" Neisan also agreed but the grin hadn't been placed on his lips just as it had theirs.


	3. Couple Of Friends

"Damn it! Damn it!" A dark haired girl over the other side of the room now banged her head against the desk a number of times. "Hate parents." She now hit her head against the desk once more, but this time slightly harder, now giving up as she just seemed to sit there waiting to hear the rest of the bad news.

"Come on. Un. It can't really be that bad now can it?" Deidara grinned as he looked towards the girl as he simply just shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, there are a couple of things you can do for fun around here."

"Like what?" A boy who sat in the middle of the room raised his head, now wishing he hadn't had to wear the uniform as he fidgeted back and forth trying to find a position which was comfy.

"How about my lessons? It'll get you away from the hell of the rest of the school." Deidara turned his head towards the white board for a moment, as it looked as though it was brand new, with everyone else's eyes following his gaze toward the board. "I don't like to use that. Un. Besides, I prefer practical lessons."

"Blah!" The boy who was sitting next to Amaya now shouted out, the three that sat next to him had almost forgotten that he was sitting there, due to the fact he was so quiet before.

"Nothings wrong with practical" Neisan now turned his head over his shoulder with his green eyes squinted into a glare towards the boy.

"Everything is wrong with practical!" The boy now stuck out his tongue – Not adding to the posture which was already his face, as he also showed a number of his displaced teeth.

"It's only because he can't do them." Amaya now burst out into a small laugh at her own idea of seeing a nerd person who couldn't actually do a practical.

"True." The boy never tried to argue with Amaya, as when it comes down to the point when he would have to try – he would prove how much of an idiot he was.

With the three who had stopped talking they turned their gazes back towards the teacher who was now in a mid sentence. "…you have three dorms. If you get along with one another then the odd one will become a mixed room. But I don't expect to have anything happening. Yet for now. It's the girls dorm as they may need the extra room."

"Not with any of them" Amaya pouted as she turned her head to look towards the rest of the girls who seemed to look disgusted at the idea.

"Don't worry; you've got the class next door joining in the dorms as well. Un" Deidara let a small laugh pass through his lips as he really didn't make it seem much better for anyone else.

"Yes!" Amaya cried out, now jumping from her chair and punching the air with a wide grin upon her face.

"See. Un." Deidara nodded his head toward Amaya for a moment as his grin shadowed hers at the moment.

"She's got to have friends in that class or something." A whisper was heard over the other side of the room, just as Amaya now sat down folding her arms on the desk as she sank her head down within them.

"Blah…" She pouted ever so slightly now shutting her eyes, as she wished for now the talk with Deidara would soon end so they could find out who was in what room.

"Well, right now we just have to wait for Sasori to finish with that class before we go anything else." Deidara now turned away from his desk as he walked towards where the door should have been. "Make some friends. Un. And remember, blowing doors up is healthy." His grin showed over his face, before he frowned ever so slightly. "Also remember, I can hear you."

A sigh passed through the three who where sitting at the back – As they where waiting for a chance to have a little fun 'playing' around with the guy who was sitting next to Amaya.

"Well, there goes the fun." The boy with brown hair turned to face Neisan at the moment, a grin over his face. "O, by the way, I'm Maro." The boy now held his hand out towards Neisan.

A smirk was over Neisan's lips, as his blonde hair fell over his face as he turned to face the boy. "Neisan. Pleased to meet ya."

Amaya now had gotten up from her desk as she reached over the table holding her hand out as it landed on top of the other two's "Amaya, don't forget it." She grinned rather slyly up towards the two of them, as they all now sank back.

"This'll be fun." Maro now grinned showing his almost perfectly white teeth for the first time as his blue eyes seemed to pull up within the corners.

"Sure will!" Amaya smirked ever so slyly as with her eyes she had pointed towards the person who was sitting next door to her.

"I vote we shave him completely" Neisan smirked slightly as his gaze was momentarily drawn towards where Deidara had left the room before he turned his head back to Amaya, and Maro.

"I have make-up, we could turn him into a girly nerd" She went into her pockets pulling out the lipstick which she had shoved down the bottom underneath random pieces of paper she had used for drawing on the trip here.

"Second that one!" Maro grinned as everyone seemed to stop talking with one another as they turned to see what was going on – Just a normal reaching from most people as they are in a class where they don't really know anyone.

With everyone in the classroom now managing to make at least one friend – With the exception to the boy sitting next to Amaya, just ass Deidara had come through the room, with his lips pulled back as he looked around the classroom for a moment. "If you're all done, we've got to get going now, so come on."

Everyone now stopped their talks as they had grabbed the small bag which they had brought with them to school – Not knowing anything about the large cases their parents had brought earlier and dropped of in the dorms. As they seemed to rush out the door, wanting to get their before the other group, however Amaya still held the lipstick in her hand ready to draw on the nerds face who had already run off.

"Dang it." She pouted ever so slightly as she turned to see that both Neisan and Maro were waiting for her to finally come back to terms.

"We'll let you in tonight if you want to draw on him." Maro spoke rather quietly so no one else would have heard, as he started walking with Neisan and Amaya quickly by his side.

"Sure! I'll bring three friends though if you don't mind. I'm sure Kitty will have lots of spare make-up for him!" She grinned wide eyed as she had something to enjoy later with the friends she had come her with.


	4. Group Mash Tor And Kai

Both the groups, Deidara's and Sasori's were now walking the hall way to where they would be sleeping for the rest of the year. The Nerd seemed to be sticking to close to Deidara for comfort as even he had a rather annoyed look on his face.

"So, who's your friends that we're going to be letting in?" Maro asked with a sly grin upon his lips.

Amaya turned her head ever so slightly, looking behind her she caught sight of Kaiyo and Torrie walking side by side talking to one another. Taking in a deep breath and shouted out the one word with the breath "Bakas!"

As soon as she had shouted Torrie slapped her hand over Kaiyo's mouth as she scanned the crowd for Amaya. The young blue haired girl seemed to grin as she caught sight of Amaya looking straight at them.

"Haha!" Kaiyo now pushed Torrie's hand away form her mouth as she just walked slightly faster and in beside Amaya. "How ya doing?!" The grin on her face was wide as she looked towards Amaya, with Torrie now running slightly to catch her up.

"Could be better. I've got mini Dexter sitting next to me in tutor." She groaned as she looked ahead of them for a moment as she nodded to the side of Deidara. "He's next to the tutor right now. It looks like he's hugging him."

Kaiyo's eyes seemed to open slightly wider and then close once more – not because she saw that of the boy, but as she saw a glimpse of the teacher looking over his shoulder towards the groups. "How comes you got the hot teacher!" She pouted ever so slightly. "That's so not fair at all!"

"Bet he is more fun than ours as well." Torrie pouted through her lips as she turned her head over her shoulder to look behind her. "See, Red head looks like a grouch."

Amaya now paused for a moment as she poked the two boys in front of her upon the back, not caring if she interrupted them half way through conversation. "By the way Baka's this is Neisan, and Maro." She pointed to the people who she had poked upon the back as she said the names.

"Hi?" Both Kaiyo and Torrie said slightly confused as to why Amaya had just introduced them to her.

Neisan's head seemed to turn towards the girl he had seen in the playground over more of them – Kaiyo, as he seemed to be lost, but his gaze itself didn't stay upon her to give him away for her as Maro let a small laugh pass through his lips as he watched rather closely.

"What's so special about them?" Torrie asked as she whispered it into Amaya's ear. "You don't like either of them do you?"

Amaya's laugh seemed to fill the room as she shock her head back and forth. "No way! We've got a plan for tonight, and I thought I'd let you in on it, so I wouldn't have to drag you from your beds tonight." Amaya smirked once again nodding towards the Nerd who was up the front of the corridor.

"Ah! Make-up" Kaiyo seemed to catch the drift of it rather quickly as she looked around the faces of the girls who where in the corridor with them. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind missing some."

"We have to find Kitty though!" Amaya pouted ever so slightly. "It'll be more fun that way."

"Why make-up? Can't you think of anything better than Make-up Amaya?" Torrie turned her head to look towards Amaya for a moment, before turning it back just to grab the door and keep it open as they walked through it.

"Cause! Maro agreed." She laughed now poking the brown haired boy upon the back, as he now turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Sorry, it seemed more of an idea than what I had" He laughed ever so slightly, scratching the back of his head, before they feel into a single file line to walk up the stairs.

"How about we make him wet his bed in his sleep? If he is on top of someone in a bunk bed, we could enjoy it that much more." Neisan now suggested as he never took his eyes of the floor making sure not to miss a step.

"How about both!?" Kaiyo let a laugh pass through her lips, as either sounded rather good to her, before she missed the first step and ended up staggering a bit upon her own feet before she caught the wall.

"Fine, but we've got to find Kitty." Amaya now pouted as she looked over her shoulder again down towards Torrie and Kaiyo.

"Boys your with me, and Girls your going left with Sasori." Deidara grinned as he liked to annoy Sasori by using his first name in all of the announcements he was able to give. As they now parted ways, the two boys seemed to wave towards the three girls who they seemed rather friendly with as they waved back, but with a wide grin on their face as well.

"This'll be fun now!" Kaiyo grinned as she walked beside Torrie and Amaya, as all that could be heard was the shouting of their ideas bouncing back and forth between one another.

"Suppose we'd best get this over with then." Neisan let a small sigh pass through his lips as he looked towards Maro.

"Don't worry, we'll survive." His grin seemed to reassuring for most of the people who were watching as they let a small smile pass through their lips.

"Right, I can't be bothered to sort you out to tops and bottoms, windows and walls. Find your stuff, claim a bunk and get comfy." Deidara spoke rather effortlessly now as he really didn't like the way people had argued over bunks before.

The Nerd however seemed to dash for the first top bunk he could see, as he knew his stuff would have stayed where it is, and only when everyone had left the room he would dare to grab it.

Neisan and Maro however, just seemed to grab a case which had their names upon it, and walk over to one bunk, as Maro climbed into the bottom just leaving Neisan to have the top one, as neither of them seemed to argue over which bunk who wanted.

"Up ya go then." Maro grinned as rolled over on the bed trying to find a comfy spot within the rather used bed, but none seemed to appear as the strings where gone, and stuck up in certain places.

Neisan now climbed onto his bed as he let his feet dangle over the left hand edge as he seemed to punch random spots in the bed to see which part felt softer than others. "This'll take some getting used to."


	5. Kitty's Tutor Cold Play Teacher

"Neh… I'm all by myself." The girl with the white under top pouted to herself as she looked around the room to see if she liked the look of anyone at the moment to consider them a friend or not.

_Stupid Baka's_. She thought to herself, her arms now falling over the desk as her head rested within them, her eyes however becoming slightly heavy from staying up most of the night before. _How long does this damn teacher need to go and check on something?_

A loud uproar came from the front of her class room – as a clear boyfriend and girlfriend seemed to be separated from one another due to the sitting plan. And the boy who sat next to his girlfriend seemed to become rather touchy with her even only knowing her for a short period of time.

_Typical…_ Kitty thought just as the teacher came through the door after hearing the uproar half way down the corridor.

A man who had jet black hair and pulled it back into a ponytail as it escaped into the top of his blazer which he wore. His eyes a deep black colour as underneath his eyes bags seemed to be forming. His face seemed constantly pulled into a emotionless expression as he looked at the two boys who were now holding their fists behind their heads ready to punch each other.

"Unless you drop your fists…" His speech was rather slow, almost as though he had gone through this a number of times with people, as well as the effort seeming to be lost from his face. "You're going to have a detention coming your way."

_Cha. Maybe that'll shut them up…_ Kitty still kept in her own head as her eyes flickered from the teacher towards the two boys who where now standing with their backs to one another.

"Grab your things…" The teacher one again sighed as he looked over his shoulder to the door. "We've got some rooms to get you into for the first day… And make sure that you all have everything."

"Damn it." Seemed to be getting repeated a lot around the one room as they had been told before hand that it was a boarding school – Well most of them anyway.

The teacher now turned his head over his shoulder as he looked up and down the rows of students which really didn't seem to move one inch from their seats. "Come on. Or your all in detention for tomorrow."

"Great fun there." Someone had called out from one side of the room, almost accepting the threat which was thrown at him.

"Well, that's one in detention… Name?" The teachers eyes now looked directly towards him, with a glare building up in his eyes.

"Naruto." A grin built up on the boys face as he was announcing himself to the whole class as well as the teacher. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki… You've got all tomorrow with me in the detention room for your cockiness." The teacher now turned his head back towards the rest of the class, now as they darted to gather their small bags they brought themselves and leave the door as soon as possible.

"That's so not fair." Naruto – A child with light blonde hair and clear blue eyes now folded his arms over his chest as he looked at the class swiftly giving in to the teacher now.

"Everything is fair. Now unless you want the day after to be detention as well, I advise you get a move on."

_Shesh… That's one difficult teacher. _Kitty's eyes now darted from the people who seemed to stand beside her, their bags had minor chains or badges which had been personally attached to them.

Just as she had opened her mouth ready to talk to them the teacher came back out of the room with the blonde haired boy Naruto as he wore a pout upon his face.

"I hope you all don't think I'm a rather mean teacher." A small smirk raised over the teachers lips. "If it makes it up to you, tomorrow when we met up after you've slept I'll try to think of something fun we can do."

"Trip!" Someone shouted out from behind the bunch of girls, as the teachers eyes seemed to fix upon the girl glaring through the wall which she had made to protect herself.

"Maybe… Depends how well you all settle in tonight." The teacher took a note of the girls face as he then turned towards the rest of them. "Suppose I'd best tell you what to call me. My name is Mr. I Uchiha. I'll tell you what the 'I' means when I think it is necessary, so don't try to guess my first name."

A small pout came from the back of the room, as a black raven haired boy seemed to look towards the teacher. His speech skills didn't seem like anything as a number of girls let out a small "Awwwh!" sound pass through their lips as they saw him.

_He's nothing special._ Kitty protested within her head, knowing they only liked him as he looked rather different to most of the people that she had seen so far. _I need something fun to do…_ She looked around at the moment the group had decided to leave, as she felt a small poke upon her back.

"Come on, the groups leaving already" A quiet voice of a girl seemed to speak up towards her.

With Kitty now shaking herself out of her mind looked down towards the girl with a grin upon her face. "Thanks. Erh…?"

"Momo." The girl now grinned back towards Kitty before she started to walk after the group. "Well, that's what my friends call me."

"And I'm Kitty, or that's what my friends call me too." She let a laugh pass through her lips, as their group took the same staircase that Amaya, Kaiyo, Torrie, Neisan and Maro had taken a couple of minutes ago.

"Here's your dorms, make yourself at home and so on, boys to the left, girls to the right." The teacher turned as he pointed out his right as he spoke about the boys and then his left as he spoke about the girls. "No fighting over the bunks or detention for you all."


	6. Finally Break Time

"Time for break. Un." Called Deidara's voice shouted from behind the door, with everyone that heard lining up to grab something to eat.

"I'm so damn hungry." Maro seemed to groan as he got up from his bed and started to walk over towards the line which was quickly growing.

"Can say that again." Neisan grinned slyly as he jumped down from his bunk landing upon the floor, as his stomach agreed with both himself and Maro. "Sorry." A laugh now parted his lips.

The only one who hadn't seemed to have heard anyone mention the word 'Break' would have been the lone nerd who sat upon the top bunk watching the ceiling, not wishing to move, or by the looks not wishing to be disturbed by anyone either.

Maro's gaze seemed to fall upon the boy as he got into the line at the back. "Hay… whats with…" He was cut of mid sentence by the boy who he was talking about.

"Nothings wrong with me." He groaned as he turned his head to face them, with a dark kind of glare building up behind his glasses, yet no one could have seen due to the sun shining against them.

"He just doesn't have his brain food. He'll come around when someone gives him jelly." Neisan let a small sigh pass through his lips as the thought of jelly had his stomach running even more to get towards the canteen of the school now.

"Right, let's get going." Deidara now opened the door as he started to walk down the hall, not really bothered if everyone had followed him or not. As most of the class did, due to the fact most had missed their breakfast as they had woken up late – mainly because they were used to the summer late mornings they had gotten up to.

"Blah…" Neisan stuck his tongue out as he smelt something rather disgusting fill the air. "Smells like mushrooms."

"Nothings wrong with mushrooms. Hell, I'll eat yours too if you want." Maro seemed to grin wide over his stretched face as they turned the corner to the canteen of the school.

Everyone seemed to charge all at once towards the warm food which was being served, although from a distance it looked rather edible, when you got close enough to make out the shapes and the colours, it looked rather off putting.

A shriek seemed to fill the room as random girls detested the look of the food they had on display in the cold section as well. Probably gone of sandwiches or something like that, yet they would probably be more edible than anything else.

"Well, let's grab something!" Maro declared willing to be the first to try anything as long as it tasted good.

"As long as there is some Jelly, I couldn't care." Neisan looked back and forth from the cold section to the warm section of the canteen, never once catching a glimpse of the jelly within the area.

"How about custard? Looks like the Jelly's all gone" Maro let a small laugh pass through his lips, then swiftly nodding towards the pudding section right at the end.

"Sounds good as well." Neisan smirked from ear to ear as he darted to the start of the pudding line, as Maro grabbed a small number of random things, a egg and mayo sandwich, a packet of crisps, and lastly a chocolate bar.

Now both with food in their hands they then tried to find somewhere to sit, not easy when the canteen seemed to be filled with most of one year group. Their gaze now drew to the door which was outside.

"I vote we get some sun."

"I second that." Maro quickly replied as they darted for the door to be cut of by Sasori's arm which had reached across in front of them.

"I don't think so boys." The red haired teacher seemed to speak in a rather dark tone as his gaze was dwelling elsewhere to watch random students who tried to ask people if they could sit down.

"Oi!" Someone seemed to yell, the voice recognizable as a girl with black hair came darting up towards them. "Come sit with us." A grin spread wide across her face, as Neisan seemed to just stare in wonder.

"Sure." Maro had to be the one who answered as it was Kaiyo who had ran over to them, before long Maro's gaze drew into the deep crowd as he found Amaya and Torrie who seemed to be more or less playing with the food they had brought than eating it.

Now with the tree of them sitting down to join them, a girl with what seemed to be silver like hair came to sit down beside them without even asking. "Yo Kitty!" Amaya seemed to smirk ever so slightly.

"Guess what we're doing once we've finished this?" Kaiyo seemed to grin ever so slightly towards her.

"Er…" Before Kitty could manage even one word she looked down towards their food before being cut off by Torrie.

"Sword fight!" Torrie seemed to laugh as within her back there were small little swords which she usually carried with her over the summer holidays. "It'll be great fun; we've even got two judges." She nodded towards Maro and Neisan who where sitting side by side on the desk.

"We've all agreed!" Amaya jumped up as to punch the air. "After all, they can't take our possessions away here."

As Amaya landed a small laugh seemed to build up behind them, with a blonde haired boy leaning back from his chair. "You really think that?" It was Naruto once more as he turned upon his chair to look towards them all.

"Shut up." Amaya pouted from the bottom of her lip, not wanting to add any more to the small adventure party which was going underway.

"Hay!" Naruto now drew his bottom lip up over his top lip. "What did I do?"

"Everything." A pink haired girl let a smirk travel through her lips as her emerald green eyes darted towards the girls. "You should keep your ears to yourself Naruto."

"Pah…" He now turned back away from the group of people as all that could now be heard where chairs scrapping along the canteens floor. People obviously didn't want to stay here to eat something that looked like poison to them.

"Lets go!" Kaiyo grinned now jumping up and over her chair as it hit the floor behind her.

"Fine." Kitty seemed to pout finally giving in as she was rather curious about the two boys which Torrie had pointed out towards her now.


	7. Stuck, Bored, And Dull

"Yeah!" Both Amaya and Torrie now screamed as they ran for the door which lead them out of the canteen.

"Where do you think your going?" A cold voice was now raised from behind them. An orange haired man, with piercings which left his whole face at different points, with his eyes seeming to have so many different shades upon them.

"Out, for a walk?... Eah" Amaya spoke as she pointed towards the door, before she dared to turn her head to see who it was.

"Not right now." The voice seemed to grow rather annoyed, and rather quickly as his eyes sent a shiver down the back of Amaya, as Torrie seemed to let the chill sound escape her lips as she too turned to face the man. He wore a suit, which seemed all black apart from the red clouds which had worked the way around the tie he was wearing.

"Dang it." The two of them spoke at the same time, before they turned to walk back towards Kaiyo and the others who where almost behind the orange haired man at the moment. Yet, a small smirk broke over their lips as they had caught sight of one another's faces after being caught.

"No…" Kaiyo now let a small pout pass through her lips as she saw the two of them coming back towards them, as the rather business like man walking behind them. "But its break time, not sit make yourself bored time."

"Blah…" Maro now pouted as he looked around to everyone who was sitting within their seats daring to move an inch as they didn't actually know any body within the room. Yet being forced into such a cramped room didn't seem to be helping them either.

"Going to be a long year." Kitty yawned as her eyes feel upon the teachers which seemed to be standing within pairs beside the doors. Well, except one who seemed to be jumping around the walls of the canteen like he had been given sugar or something to make him this hyper.

"Tobi good teacher!" He screamed as he ran from table to table to check if everyone seemed to be alright with one another. As instead he just seemed to make them jump from one seat to the next one up as he spoke to them. "Having fun?!" He shouted towards one boy who was sitting on the end of the table, and his bugger seemed to fly out of his hands and onto Neisan's head.

A small growl could be heard from Neisan's lips as he looked around to see if anyone had thrown the food towards him, yet no one actually looked as though they did.

"Food fight!" Kaiyo shouted as she dived for the closest table which had food upon it, and started to throw it in random directions hitting the people who sat at the table.

"Yeah!" Amaya screamed now dashing towards where the food had been stored in the kitchen of the canteen, grabbing the tray of mash potato which no one had touched at all, beginning to throw it as well within random directions.

"What a lively bunch!" Tobi screamed as he too now dashed to grab some of the food from the shelf of the canteen, and throw it straight towards Amaya who was holding the tray.

"Going to be a fun year…" Sasori the red head teacher sighed through his lips, just as a group of male teachers came walking through the door.

One teacher, with white coloured hair, and a mask which came up to cover his mouth and the bottom half of his nose, as he too was in a suit minus the tie as it wouldn't have looked right upon him. His blazer sleeves were rolled up to show of the muscles which had built up over the years of either a sport or just sheer training.

"Wow…" Passed Kaiyo's lips as her eyes fixed upon him, yet so did her had with the food as it flew straight towards him, and landed upon his shoulder smearing all the way over his cream coloured suit.

The next teacher to walk through the door, had a bowl kind of hair cut which was black, as well as his bushy eye brows which made up most of the features across his face, apart from the green jump suit he wore, nothing would have pulled people's eyes away from his rather unusual looking face.

"Eeew!" Passed through both Kitty's and Amaya's lips as they both threw what they where holding straight towards the teacher who had just walked through the door. Yet, his eyes seemed to be fired up with enthusiasm as he saw the food fight as a way of the students releasing their energy.

"Great! That's the power of youth for you Mr. Hatake!" He grinned passed the food which had just smothered him, as his teeth seemed to shine white, which was too much to take in for the four girls as they screamed and turned away.

"Now!" Neisan shouted, as Maro and the teacher who had joined in the fight charged towards the girls, throwing food at them from near enough every angle.

"Yeah!" Maro pronounced just as someone caught his hand before he could throw another piece of food to the back of Amaya. A cold glare could now be felt travelling down his back.

"Wahoo!" Tobi shouted as he danced along the floor throwing food in every direction he could have before he was also caught, but by a different hand, as a glove was upon it. "O, no." Parted Tobi's lips as a sigh did at the same time.

Neisan's hand now seemed to open, as the food within it flew backwards upon a third teacher which had walked through the door.

The teacher having a cigarette within his mouth, as upon his shoes where a glisten of silver around the heels, as for a belt he wore a sash which had a small marking upon it. Visible his pocket upon his top where both his cigarettes, and the lighter which was buried deep underneath them. Upon his face his hair had been cut back into small spikes, as a beard grew around to his chin coming off upon a point.

"I think that's enough." The third teacher spoke through his cigarette, as his eyes looked towards the teacher who had been stopped as well. "He won't ever learn will he…?"

"Not that I know off." The teacher within the mask now let a small laugh pass through his lips as he was holding a firm grip upon Tobi's hand.

"This is so not good." Neisan whispered underneath his breath hoping that no one else would have heard, but the third teacher who walked through the door seemed to.

"I know. 'Cause your not the ones who have to clean the mess up are you?" A taunt was heard within the voice, as it also sounded like he wanted Neisan to argue back with him at that moment so he could have made the punishment much worse for him if he did.

"Suppose, I'll have these power youths with me for detention then won't I?" The teacher who was within the green jump suit holding upon Maro's hand seemed to grin now instead of glare down his back. "I could have them join the sports clubs too!"

A groan could be heard from the four girls who where placed all over the room, as they were trying not to look towards the teacher who was wearing the jump suit.

"Settled then." The masked teacher seemed to whisper underneath his breath. "You're all going to join a sports team… Of your own choice."

"That's, after you've had detention…" The man with the cigarette now spoke once more, his voice rather cold as he eyes the four of the girls on the other side of the room. "You four girls are coming too."

"Ooooooo…" They all seemed to say as they turned upon their heels to walk towards the door, hoping that someone other than the green jump suit teacher would be taking them.

"You've all got some explaining to do to the head teacher at that as well." A sigh passed through the masked teacher's mouth. "And, it's still the first day, well, you six are really of to a good start aren't you?"


	8. Such A Confusion

"Let me go!" Kaiyo shouted towards the man who was now holding both her and Kitty by an arm to make sure they didn't run off.

A small pout crossed Torrie's lips as she turned to look towards the teacher who wore the orange and black swirl mask. "Who the hell is he any way?" She whispered to the teacher who was behind her.

"Assistant teacher to help with the Physical Education Department." A dull tone seemed to coat the mans voice who was behind her.

"Why not just say P.E.?" The girl who was in his other arm seemed to grin from ear to ear as she listened to both this conversation and the one Kaiyo seemed to be having by herself.

"Help! Teachers going to rape me!" She tried to shake her wrist free from his grasp. "Help!"

"This could have gone better." Neisan sighed underneath his breath as he turned towards Maro who was under a different teachers grasp. Yet a grin seemed to cross over his lips. "Bored again."

"Yup. Ah well." Maro shrugged his shoulders as they where now walking along a wide corridor which had a sign written over it. **Children Do Not Cross This Line – Teachers Only. **Which seemed to be the size of the wall just incase someone wanted to pretend they didn't see it.

"Well… Someone's not going to miss that." Kitty stuck her tongue out at the sign as they now walked past it. "Guess we're an exception to it then."

The group of children and the teacher now walked past a kitchen which was built within the area after the sign, walking closer to a door which they could clearly tell it was the head teachers, due to the fact it had a **Go Away **printed just below, what looked like a name upon the door.

**Go Away.**

**Busy!**

Was all they could read, but more seemed to be visible upon the door, as they seemed to peer around the door for a glimpse of a window before they all then found themselves coming to a stop just outside the door. The one who was holding Neisan pulled him closer towards the door than the others only to knock upon it.

"What?!" came from within the room, sounding already rather annoyed, and the school year hadn't even got passed the first day yet.

"We've had a food fight." The dark voice seemed to reply to the man who sounded rather angry.

"Send them to Kisame! I'm busy in here!" The voice now sounded closer than what it had done before, as also a chair spinning around and dragging along the floor towards the door, or something closer to the door.

"But, Kisame isn't in today." The voice replied, either trying to annoy the teacher, or to get him to finally come to the door.

"Tobi is sorry." The teacher now sighed underneath his breath towards Maro who was closest to him. "Tobi will make it up to you though!"

A smirk crossed over Maro's lips as he looked towards most of the other people who seemed to be looking towards the door, dreading the moment it will open. "How about the rest of the day down the closest town?"

"Tobi can do that!" The teacher now screamed before he ran off to go and get himself changed, and come back looking smarter than before. Also not to get himself within more trouble, due to the fact he had done more than one before.

"Tobi was with them! What more can you expect for Christ"

"He didn't start it." A voice called from further back as a man with orange hair seemed to be walking through the crowd of people who were within the way of the door. "You six need to come with me." The teacher pointed towards the children who seemed to be standing there completely confused with what was now going on.

"Go. Un." Deidara now seemed to stand out more than the others, as they all looked from teacher to teacher, trying to find out which one would have told them what to do.

"Sure… If he doesn't rape me like this guy is planning too!" Kaiyo pulled her wrist free from the teacher who wore the green jump suit.

"I would never do that! It's the worst way to show your youth!"

"See! He's thinking about my youth! All of our youths! He's planning it!" A grin spread over her lips as she looked towards Torrie who was watching with a sly smile over her lips.

"Look Kai! He's already in something tight to show his manliness to you!" A laugh seemed to run from Amaya's lips as Torrie spoke.

"Yuck." Obviously she had just looked and seemed to see it herself.

"Don't think about it Amaya, it'll get worse later." Kitty sighed ever so softly, as she turned to look towards the orange haired man who was looking down upon them.

A blue haired women now walked up towards them, a flower within her hair as she stopped, almost like she was shadowing the orange haired man.

"Move it!" The man obviously was annoyed now. As they decide it would be best if they followed him.

The girls seemed to stand in between Maro who was behind the orange haired teacher, and Neisan who seemed to be at the back, and was followed by the blue haired women who had just turned up.

"I hope you like cleaning…"


	9. Great Cleaning Up

"Yuk!" Amaya shouted as she looked underneath the table which was only one of the many she had been told to clean. "Why do I have to get the damn gum of the table?"

The male teacher who stood watching her, was probably one of the three in the whole of the school who did not actually know how to smile just that little bit; Sasori. "Cause, you're friends and that lot are doing the rest of the school."

"But…" She pouted ever so slightly, hanging her head in shame at that moment. "This isn't really my mess! Why can't I clean the canteen or something along those lines?! Something I did."

Voices where heard outside, two girls were racing one another down the corridor as the young teacher was chasing them; Tobi. Screaming though, all three of them where, as the teacher who wore the jumpsuit chassed after them. "Come back here! You're going to be doing cross country!" He shouted after them, as their stamina was only digging them a bigger grave at that.

"I'd rather do cleaning!" Torrie shouted back towards the man. "You're on your on Kitty!" She laughed rather evilly as she dived into the girls toilets locking the door quickly behind her. "Freedom! Mwaha…"

Her laugh was cut short as she heard the knock on the door. "Come out, its either this or cleaning gum from the table."

Torrie's eyes now looked towards the other side of the toilets, only to see another door upon the other side; and a teacher was walking across the other side. "O… Screw…" Her eyes desperately trying to find somewhere to hide.

Footsteps could be heard from outside, as well as a small talk; obviously from one teacher to another.

"I'll stay here, and you go around, we'll have to catch her eventually." It was the guy in the jumpsuit who was talking, but Torrie had no idea who too. A shiver now running down Torrie's spin, as she raced for the door upon the other side.

"Freedom!" She screamed once more, as the teacher came racing out of the door in the hallway just at the same time she had done. "O, screw." She mumbled, before turning on her heels and racing towards the canteen where Kaiyo should have been. "I'll do the cleaning then! CLEANING!"

"Tough, we've got you down for extra sport."The teacher's voice was cold compared to the look which was in his eye, due to the fact the other was covered up by some sort of cloth or something close to it due to the material. Although, the teacher was wearing a suit, which would have made it hard to believe he was a P.E teacher at the school; maybe he wasn't.

"Heeheehee." Kitty sat down upon the bottom of a tree, gasping for her own breathe, but laughing due to the fact she was the one who had actually got away. She streached her arms above her head, just as she caught sight of the young teacher; Tobi, one again. A gasp passed through her lips as she tried to hide herself behind the tree, without actually having any luck, as he ran to the tree and started to circle it. "Go away!" She hissed down towards him. "You're going to get me caught!"

He really didn't seem to care much about that, as his arms where held above his head, as he was screaming. For a reason unknown, until out of his pocket small little blocks of jelly feel to the floor. Lime, Lemon, and even Raspberry.

Kitty let a small squeal of joy pass through her lips as she held her hand out to stop the teacher from running around the tree. "Can I have some?" She grinned even so slightly, holding her hands together, and out in front of her, with a pouted expression on her face.

"Sure!" He shouted, now digging into his pocket, which was deep enough to hide his whole arm within, put somehow he managed to pull out two boxes of jelly, and handed them straight to Kitty without a care for the worst.

She squealed once again, this time jumping high in the air, as Tobi swiftly followed her action, before starting again to run around the tree, screaming once more. "JELLY!"

Gai now finally coming out of the hallway, roughly five minutes after Torrie had left with the other teacher hot on her heels chasing her, a gasp passed through his lips as he saw Kitty jumping up within the air. "The spirit of youth!" He shouted, causing both Kitty and Tobi to stop in their tracks.

"No! No! No!" She screamed, before running away from the tree. "Why did he have to see me?" She gasped, her breathe disappearing once more as she ran full speed to try and get away from the teacher.

Gai now darting of the try and catch up with her. As Tobi happily watched them both take of at great speeds. A laugh passed through his lips before he thought he'd have a go at running, as he now chassed after Gai.

"I hope the others are having more fun than we are." Kaiyo pouted, as she pulled the mop out from the bucket which it looked as though it had never been used until now. "Shesh… cleaning the whole canteen."

A pout was crossed over Maro's lips, as he opened the side of the oven. "Well… we've even got to clean parts we didn't touch." His eyes looked inside, as rust was eating away at the entire inside of the oven. "I mean, how would we get food in here?"

Neisan looked over towards the two of them. Kaiyo's face was rather blank, and Maro's was bored, and dull due to the fact this would be all they would have the energy for after today. No fun for them, as the nerdy kid would be getting away free from them for a day. "Ask the staff, they told us to clean it."

Maro's eyes scanned the whole of the canteen before realising that they had actually been left alone, the three of them, without someone watching them; mainly due to the fact the teachers where now all outside watching the students who were on their break.

"I know!" Neisan shouted, before picking up the sponge which he had been using to clean the tops of the tables. "This'll be a laugh" He grinned, stretching from one ear to the other.

Both Kaiyo, and Maro looked up towards him, as the sponge was then thrown through the air towards Maro. "O. No you didn't." A gasp passed through Maro's lips as the sponge hit the floor in front of Maro with water shooting all up him.

"Well, too late I did." Neisan laughed, as he now picked up the bucket, which was filled to the brim with ice cold water, as he misjudged how heavy it actually was, the bucket now turning with its weight as it feel to the floor, all of the water flew underneath the tables, as well as soaking all of their shoes.

"Yush!" Kaiyo grinned, now putting the dry mop onto the now wet floor. Then picking it up, and whirling it around within the air. "I'm armed, and dangerous!" She smirked before looking to Maro and then Neisan. "Who wants some!"

The sponge was now thrown back through the air the moment she took her eyes of Mero, as the soap suds which were within it showed straight away on her white top, which had left a nice purple mark upon it from her under top. "I win!" Maro laughed before jumping over a table for his own cover from the mop.


	10. Wait You're Tired?

A rather disgusted Amaya now walked out of the classroom, a bucket which was filled right to the brim with chewing gum that had been placed under everyone of the tables that year. "I'm so making them eat this!" She groaned to herself, as she put the bucket down beside the bin, and took this as her own chance to make a run for it before going back for the next room.

Amaya flew into the girls toilets, one of the more 'normal' and safe points about the school at the moment, was the toilets, as no teacher should actually find themselves going into the student toilets, as they shouldn't the teachers. A sigh of relief passed through her lips, as she turned the corner to be free from anyone passing through the corridor, bumping straight into one of the teachers at the school. "Damn it! Watch where you going!" A glare shut up from Amaya's eyes, as she had ended up on the floor, and the person she had walked into stood there motionless.

The female women, was tall in her size, compared to most other women that Amaya had seen around the school. Her hair was a deep shade of purple, as so was her eyes. A cocky grin was placed at the bottom of her mouth. As she wasn't dressed like the other teachers; wearing a large coat, this came right down to her knees.

"What did you just say?" The glare within the teacher's eyes quickly proved to Amaya she wasn't one who you would have been able to mess around with; without actually getting to know the teacher properly.

Now scurrying back onto her feet, and then brushing down the trousers which she had on. Amaya let out a small nervous laugh from her throat. "Nothing, nothing at all. Sorry." With that said, Amaya dared to stay around any longer, as she flew out of the other door of the toilets.

"What a weird kid…" The teacher sighed ever so slightly, as she walked out of the toilet in the other direction, as a loud laugh passed through her lips. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small stick, with dumplings upon it; Dango, and put the first one in her mouth, and chewed while walking away.

A large thud was heard upon the wall, causing the teacher to suddenly become alert to the area surrounding her, at that moment, Sasori came out of the classroom which he was in just moments ago. "She's getting worse now…" A glare built up of rage within his eyes, as he had obviously taken it out on the desk which he was standing in front of seconds ago.

"Shesh…" The female teacher thought to herself; as that was her classroom which was going to end up getting destroyed over just one small girl. "_We do employee some really weird teachers around here don't we…?"_

Sasori now walked straight passed the teacher, not giving her a single glance, and walked straight towards the door which would lead to the outside of the school at that moment; not many places to hide around the school where Sasori wouldn't be able to get access too, only running after her wasn't in Sasori's ideas.

Amaya was already on the other side of the school; the safest place as it was the furthest from the art teacher who would seek revenge one an even greater level for her skipping detention. Hopefully, this time it would have been someone to actually enjoy detention with.

At that moment, Amaya came to a dead stood as she heard three people screaming after one another; one sounding just like Kitty when she was being chassed by some sort of pervert, or on a high at least. Now turning her head behind her she had found out exactly who it was.

Too late to actually move though, as Kitty had came into a full tackle onto the ground with Amaya, as she clung to her for dear life. "Don't let him take me!" Her eyes seemed to quiver ever so slightly, as she knew he was getting closer with every second.

"Who?" Amaya's small mind was a blur as she had no idea who 'he' was, even though all the baka's would have ran from this person out of all of the people that had them at the head teachers office.

"HIM!" She jumped up and pointed straight behind her, as the main in the green jumpsuit had finally caught up with them; the teacher's lips pale, as his cheeks were red, and for once it looked as though he was finally out of breath.

"Tobi is a good teacher!" Now the masked teacher came charging through after the other, tackling all three of them back to the ground. "New girl!" He laughed as he pointed towards Amaya.

Amaya let out a small cry for help, as she was being crushed underneath the weight of all three of them. "Get of me! I need… Air!" She gasped ever so slightly, trying to wiggle herself free, and failing.

Deidara, now on his regular check of the school; as he was on his way towards the art part of the building, was walking along outside, as e noticed the pile of people who where upon the ground, noticing the one at the bottom was the girl from his tutor group. A laugh passed through his lips, as he grabbed the back of Tobi's top. "Come on, off, she needs to breath."

"But Tobi being friendly!" He pouted, reached out for Kitty at that moment, who was already up and running from both Tobi and the P.E. teacher. "NO! Tobi's friend!" He now sulked loudly, as he turned on his heels and walked towards the staff room.

"Poor Tobi, ah well." Deidara now crouched down upon the floor, just to make sure Amaya was still breathing at that. "Up you get, if you're planning on escaping Sasori. Un. Run fast away from here, he's got a rather nice glare with your name written on it. Yeah."

The other teacher now rolled over on the floor, stomach facing the sky, as he was breathing rather heavily for a change. "That run finally took it out of you then Gai." Deidara smirked to himself, as he stood back up, and was on his way again. "I'll see you at tea, Amaya." He waved his hand in the air, as a small sign of goodbye.

Now pouncing back onto her feet, almost like a dog would after it had just been kicked up the bum, she raced down the path which took her behind the bottom building; and up the other side was the canteen, obviously the best place to go at the moment, she hoped.


	11. Water Fight!

"You're all rotten losers!" Kaiyo shouted as she kept turning around to look from Neisan to Maro, who were both hiding underneath tables. "Get out here and fight like the pansies that you claim to be!"

The mop now rested within the bucket, as the two boys where trying to find a way to actually fight her back. Neither found anything as they looked up to each other. "This is your fault!" Maro shouted over towards him.

All that Maro got in return was a shrug from Neisan's shoulders, as Kaiyo turned to glare towards him. "I know your hiding behind there. Now come out you chicken!"

"Never!" He laughed to himself, as he now pulled the table with him when he tried to move along towards the sink, only to be stopped, as the gap wasn't big enough for the table to go through. "Damn it."

"See! You're both chickens!" She laughed, now taking a couple of steps closer towards Maro, with a sponge which was dripping with water held within her hand. "This is for you." A dark grin held over her lips, as once she reached Maro, she paused for a brief moment.

Neisan now trying to step as quietly as he could, he was on top of the tables, trying to work his way towards the bucket, to grab a hold of the other sponge. He was whispering to himself as he went, a little louder than he should have dared to. "Freedom, a little bit more… Come on."

Turning around on her heels as she heard him talking to himself, she threw the sponge which hit Neisan in the centre of his forehead, as water was sent all down his top, and he was sent flying backwards onto the table he had just come off.

"Yeah, I so rock!" She laughed rather evilly, as she pointed towards Neisan.

"Shortly lived though." Maro grinned, as he darted from the table and towards the sink, which had a number of empty squirt bottles, which he filled up, to put a couple within his pocket, and two within his hands. "Hah! Time to get cold and wet!"

"NUH!" she shouted, turning upon her heels once more, to get a face full of the cold water in her face. "Cheater!" She squealed, before covering her face with her hands. "I can't see! I'm blind!"

Now back onto his feet, Neisan had his chance with the bucket, now picking it up within his grasp, and the mop ending up falling to the floor. "Taste this gunk!" He grinned evilly.

At that moment, the door handle had twisted ever so quickly, that neither of the three heard it, although the figure that came in they couldn't have missed, yet they couldn't stop themselves from continuing the fight until they where out of water.

Kaiyo now fallen over on the floor, as Maro had squirted one side of the figure, and Neisan had pushed the bucket forward so the water inside it had been thrown over the other three whom where within the canteen.

Now looking up from the floor, Kaiyo couldn't help but laugh evilly, as the girl was blue haired, and soaked from head to toe by the two boys. "Well, someone peed themselves a bit too much."

A glare shot from Torrie's eyes, towards Maro, and then towards Neisan, who still had the bucket in his hands. "This is your fault!" She growled, pointing her finger straight at him.

"No its not…" He threw the bucket behind him at that moment, as it flew across the tops of the wet tables, and smashed on the floor.

Torrie now walking over towards Neisan, climbing over the tables and then landing with a thud on the floor. "Don't think I forgotten about you. You're next." She turned to glare straight to Maro. "But you… O, you're in for it mister!"

"Eep…" He spoke rather quickly, as he climbed over the table, only to be caught by the collar and dragged back over the table by a rather powerful pull from Torrie.

"Time to die!" She laughed evilly now, as she wrapped an arm around his neck, to keep him still, as she turned her other hand into a fist, starting to rub it rather hard over the top of his head. "Mwaha!!" She shouted, as she pressed down harder with her hand.

"Whats going on here then?" The male teacher that had been chasing Torrie, had just come through the door of the canteen, to take a quick glance at it. It was clean; however it was kind of wet, as the floor was filled like a big puddle. "Who's doing the drying then?"

"Urmmm…" The three who had been told to do the cleaning all seemed to say, as Torrie now let Neisan go. A loud thud came from Torrie's feet, as Neisan went head first, and backwards onto the floor.

"Well, someone best decide." His eyes now trailed off, as he caught sight of Torrie. "You… I want a word with you."

Now frozen within her tracks, a shiver went down Torrie's spin. "I'm not going to be helping that perverted P.E. teacher in any of his clubs!"

"That's, not what I want to talk to you about…" His eyes then trailed off to look towards Kaiyo. "You as well, and boys, don't go anywhere, I need to speak to you as well… I've got a little something in store for all of you four."

All four, gulped together, as from the teachers lips a small laugh was heard. "Alright girls, come on, outside. Boy's start drying the floor up."

The girls, now dragging their feet, went out of the door to the canteen behind the teacher. Now stopping the moment the left the building, as the teacher turned on his feet. "You're kind of sporty aren't you two? Well, I've got a suggestion."

"NO!" Torrie screamed. "I'm not working with the jumpsuit pervert!"

"That's not what I was asking…" the teacher now sighed to himself. "I need some females for my athletics… and cross country, and I'm guessing that you two are similar… And with the run she just put up, I'm sure you'll do fine, as its in partners as well."

Kaiyo now pulled her lip back for the moment, in thought. "Does it get us out of detention… Or will we still have to do it?"

"I could try to pull a few strings, but I'm not to sure about it." He sighed ever so slightly. "However, I'll let you two think it over, and when you do, go to the Gym, and ask for the teacher, Kakashi okay?"

The two girls nodded, as the man then smiled ever so slightly, even though it appeared to be hidden underneath some sort of mask. It was probably to keep everyone from freaking out.

"Now, send the boys out here… Okay?"


	12. Puppitized

"RUGBY!" Neisan laughed slightly, as he and Maro were just walking back into the canteen, before the two girls stopped clearing up.

"Rugby…?" They both asked, slightly confused by the sudden sport which was shouted, looking from one to the other.

The male teacher now walked back within the canteen at that moment. Rolling his sleeves back up, as it was the teacher before, who had been hit by the food first, when they fist saw the teacher in the jump suit. His muscles seemed to tense ever so slightly, as his hands were covered by gloves made out of cotton, and on the inside were some grips, probably for a specific sport.

Neisan nodded, before a grin spread over his lips. "Yup! Rugby! It's a lot better than actually being stuck cleaning the mess that's called a school"

Maro on the other hand didn't look too interested in the other, his face seemed slightly dropped unlike it was before. "I don't really know anything about rugby… I prefer football." His eyes rolled ever so slightly.

A loud out burst of laughter parted from Kaiyo's lips. "Football!? Why would you want to play a game that required no expertise?" She questioned, always wondering it, as she'd never gotten an answer when she had asked it to anyone before.

"No expertise…? It takes skill!" Maro shouted suddenly back.

"Skill… To use your feet… And kick a ball?" Neisan, now seemed slightly confused, as he looked down to his feet. "So, I could be a professional footballer now then?"

"No." The teacher now interrupted, as this would have ended up worse than what would have been necessary. "You need to practice, just like for any sport before you can become a professional at it." He laughed, patting Neisan's head softly. "But you'd best finish this job at least, before I suggest it to anyone."

"Fine." The four of them agreed, a pout was over all of their lips. Neisan and Maro picked up a couple of tea towels, and wiped the top of tables dry, as the girls had the two mops and were very slowly running up and down the floor soaking up the majority of the water.

"Freedom!" A young girl cried, as all the ones in the canteen turned around to see a black haired girl, running like a speeding bullet straight to the door of the canteen. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She seemed rather pleased with herself.

Although, it was instantly shot down when she saw the red haired figure suddenly step out of the back of the canteen. His finger rose to point straight towards her. "You're coming with me." His voice was cold at the moment, piercing through the back of Amaya's spin, as a shiver rolled up the back of her neck.

Now turning on his heels from within the canteen, Kakashi walked to the door to exit the building, but stopped within the door way, only to watch how the art teacher was going to deal with such a young group of girls.

The others within the canteen had all crowded around the window, watching with amusement, as they wondered what exactly was going on outside there. "AMAYA!" Torrie and Kaiyo screamed as they saw her. The two boys ears suddenly rang with the echo of their voices.

"Ouch!" they shouted back towards the girls, before covering their ears, just in case they were going to shout something back in return to make it worse, yet they seemed to ignore the two boys, and their eyes stayed on Amaya.

"RUN!" Kaiyo shouted, before pounding on the window trying to get Amaya's attention, rather than her looking dead at Sasori. "RUN DAMN IT!"

Amaya only being able to hear the shouting, she turned on her heels ready to run once more, as figures where surrounding her from all directions in a circle. "Damn…" She pouted ever so slightly, before dropping down to her knees. "No more tables! No more!"

The figures now moved in closer, as two reached out to grab the girl to stop her from getting up again. The figures movements were slow, as well as rather noisy, like they were crashing against one another, or banging.

"You're friends need oiling… Or something." She spoke straight towards Sasori, as she turned to look at the figures which were now holding her. Their faces seemed to look rather odd.

"I know… They are wood." Sasori let a small smirk cross his lips at that moment. "And if you don't do your detention, I'm going to end up turning you into one as well."

A scream was heard half way across the school. As the young nerd boy from Neisan's, Amaya's and Maro's form group stopped dead in his tracks to look behind him to see where the scream was originating from; although no one was seen behind him.

Yet, others upon the play ground seemed to stop, as their was one boy who seemed to be able to recognise the next part of the scream as the girl cried out "Rape!" at the top of her lungs.

"Baka…?" He thought for a moment, as the guy next to him gave him a glare; as he too knew what the Japanese word meant, having been told from the boy before.

The male was two years within the school, and just starting his third year at that, his hair was jet black, and spiked at random points; letting of the original Japanese gothic spiked look. At that one moment, a large grin flew over his lips. "I got to go!"

"But! We're not finished yet!" A number of boys shouted after him, trying to get him to turn back to finish the game.


	13. Freedom!

**Author note; Sorry guys, this chapters is going to be a tad longer than all the rest, as I want to finally sort everything out; Such as Gai chasing Kitty, Amaya with Sasori, and the mystery man from the play ground before. Also, I'm not 100% sure if I want to carry on with this story at the moment.**

**However, I must say, sorry for the late update on it as well; I've been kind of stressed with exams and everything. So thank you for being patient with me! However, enjoy some of my other stories while you wait for me to make my decision. Enjoy the chapter. **

"Finally! Freedom!" Neisan stepped out of the canteen, with his arms raised out in front of him, as the first thing he done, was hug the closest tree. "Fresh air!"

Maro couldn't help but give the other male a rather strange look at that. "Are you sure all that soap hasn't done something to your brain?" Reaching over, he poked Neisan in the back. "Let go of the tree, you might hug it too much, they don't liked to be hugged."

"But!" Neisan pouted ever so slightly, as he let go of the tree. "Fine. I'll hug something else then."

"Good boy!" Kaiyo shouted at Neisan, as she walked passed him she patted him upon the head. "Are you two still up for tonight?"

A small smile crossed over Neisan's lips at that moment. "Cause, I've got nice lip stick, gloss, and everything for that nerd guy. Hell, we may as well throw in a food fight as well, but only over him." Torrie grinned now, as she slammed the door to the canteen closed; as she wasn't even the one who was meant to be cleaning the place, she was meant to be with Gai.

"I wonder how Amaya's doing…" Kaiyo put her finger onto her lips, as she turned to where they had last seen her. "I think that guy was bit… Weird too."

"She'll be fine, she normal is, heaven knows how because of her stupidity." Torrie now reached over to pat Kaiyo upon the back. "After all, we have the rest of the day to ourselves! We'd best find something to do."

The male from the playground raced around the corner, before he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw two of the girls which he knew; Torrie, and Kaiyo. "Hell no…" He mumbled underneath his breath.

"Look!" Kaiyo cried as her finger rose to point towards the male who was now standing their. "We could annoy him!"

All the other three seemed to look straight up, as Torrie grinned widely with agreement, yet it left Maro and Neisan in the cluelessness which seemed to show wildly upon their face. "Duckie!" Torrie cried before raising her hand to wave towards him.

"Ah, crap…" As he was one of the older years at the school, he still had lessons which he had to go too, just as the bell had rang, which saved him from being tormented by the two of the baka's which stood in front of him. "Maybe next time!" He shouted in return, as he waved. Turning on his heels quickly, he ran off, as these two were probably going to be the worst ones to hang around with; especially if they were together.

"Run! Run! Run!" Was all that flew through Kitty's mind as she had raced around the school so many times, she could probably draw a picture perfect map of the school; apart from which rooms where to go with which subject, although the gym was a kind of give away, as it had it written upon the outside, just in case no one could tell by all the equipment which was sitting outside, ready to be used by some of the older classes. "I'll steer clear of there…" She groaned to herself at that point.

Finally, Gai, who was chasing her from behind, was tiring, he had fallen into a quick walk instead of a slow jog, yet he was persistent not to let her actually get away. "Leave Tobi's friend alone you mean teacher!" The masked figure now jumped up onto the back of the Physical Education teacher, as they were now both dropped onto the floor. Both panting endlessly for the breath the needed. "Tobi… Tired. Tobi sleep now."

Kitty on the other hand didn't stop, or wasn't looking at stopping, until she turned around and he was there. A figure, jet black hair, which was cropped back into a raven cut style. His eyes buried within the blackness just like his hair was. As all that passed his lips was a small groan. "Watch where you going." The voice, cold and piercing.

Kitty, was thrown down upon the floor, now landing upon her bum, a louder groan passed through her lips, before her head dropped down ever so slightly so he wouldn't be able to see her face; due to the fact her hair now feel in front of her eyes. "Sorry…" She mumbled, just looking at the males shoes, waiting to see, and hear his footsteps moving further away from her.

The male didn't move though, all he did was turn his back towards the girl; he was waiting, but for what exactly, he was the boy within Kitty's form group; she couldn't remember his name, but his face was probably the only give away she had caught before covering her eyes. "Are you just going to sit there? Or are you planning on moving?"

"Ney~!" She shouted, before scrambling straight onto her feet, as she remembered that the teacher would soon be back upon his feet, and chasing her as soon as he felt he could possibly do it. "I'm just leaving." Now, she made sure she ran around the boy, as she headed for her room; probably the only safest place within the whole of the school, other than the fact most girls would be there as well, chatting to one another, only to make friends which they would soon forget they made once they are to go to the lessons.

However, when Kitty got to the hallway, she turned into a slow walk, rather tired at that point from all the running, as another girl came out of the main hall, only to walk beside her. The girls hair, fair and blonde, which grew down to her hips, as her eyes seemed to resemble the clear blue sky. Yet the smirk on her face read a completely different expression. "You're going to leave Sasuke alone if you know whats good for you." A threat, which probably had no actual meaning towards it for Kitty.

"Whose this Sasuke…?" She pondered every so slightly, as inside her own mind, a laugh built up; she knew full well now who she was on about, as she'd only spoken to that one boy previously.

"Don't you play stupid with me, you know exactly what you were doing, just staying there to play the innocent one. Well, I'll tell you it won't work." Her eyes feel into a glare, as her mouth seemed to lower, with her eye brows creasing together, to let of a rather annoyed look.

"Please!" Kitty couldn't help but laugh at that point. "Why would I want to go out with someone like that?" She now stopped herself from laughing, as it would have probably just dug her a hole which would have been harder to get out of. "I don't even know him, so why would I want to flirt with that guy at all?"

The girl stopped within her steps, her glare darkened, as the shadow came over the whole school, as a cloud had passed the sun. "Stop trying to get me to believe that!"

"Well, suit yourself." Kitty laughed, as she just carried on walking, not wanting to actually stop to try and sort this mess out, she'd rather get to her room, get onto her bed, and just sleep the rest of the day away.

"NO! Help! Rape! Puppet rape!" Amaya cried as she was being carried along by the two puppets, with Sasori leading the way. Her eyes grew into a dark glare, but suddenly lit up once she saw that kitty was walking back down the hall way.

"Isn't that one of your friends?" The rather disturbed teacher would ask ever so softly, just in front of Kitty, another teacher was walking, blonde hair, and the blue eyes which went with it; Deidara, had just walked back in through the hall way, with a sandwich for his lunch.

A grin spread wide across his lips as he saw Amaya being held by Sasori's two puppets. Now Deidara pointed towards Amaya. "I'm too take over from detention duty Sasori-Danna. Un." He spoke swiftly, as he wagged his finger to tell Amaya to come closer.

"Whatever… This pest doesn't mean much to me anyway." Sasori's puppets instantly let go off Amaya, as they then disappeared like they had appeared; no trace of them around, apart from Sasori, who was now turning upon his heels. "I'll get you yet."

Deidara waited until Sasori was out of site, before a large laugh passed through his lips. "I told you to run didn't I? Yeah. So you ran straight to him." He shock his head ever so slightly. "I won't be able to do it every time, but go catch up with your friends alright?"

Kitty squealed with pleasure as she didn't even have to try to find one of her friends, she'd walked straight to one. As Amaya now pounced past Deidara, and tackled Kitty to the floor, with a wide grin upon her lips. "Chewing gum… Is so bad for you." She pouted instantly, before turning to look back at her form tutor. "Thank you!" She shouted.

The only thing which past Deidara's lips was a loud laugh, as he waved his hand towards her, and headed towards the staff room.

"Now… How do we find Kai and Torrie?" Amaya asked the instant she remembered who she was sitting on top of. With a small sly smile, she climbed of Kitty, as Kitty too got back to her feet, rather slowly.

"I need food, or sleep. Either one." Kitty protested. "Running away from perverted P.E. Teacher." She pouted at that moment, as she leant against the wall which was behind them.

"Like hell…" A boy was sitting at the top of the stairs, looking straight down towards them, his eyes were hidden behind what seemed to be a cloak of some sort, although around his mouth was purple make up.

"Just leave it be. Its not like you would like to pick chewing gum of the desk." A girl who stood beside him, blonde hair which was tide up within four different pony tails, as a smirk crossed over her lips. "You'll get a chance to tell Sasori what happened, Kankuro, as you are his favourite student."

**Author's Note; Well, your choice, I'm not sure if it's worth it or not. I may just work it up to revenge of the Nerd boy. As you've probably read so many stories which are like this one, so its easy to see where it will be heading.**

**Tell me in a review of what you think of the story. Then, it's your choice as to how far the story will survive for. Thank you for reading it though! **


	14. Lazy Day

**A/N: Wohay! For an update, finally, if you enjoy it or not, it may be good news, or bad news. But frankly, I don't actually care whether you do or not. Enjoy! **

"Who was he?" Maro asked, pointing towards the male who was already out of site. "Looked a tad old to know you two, didn't he?"

Torrie laughed loudly, pointing towards Kaiyo with a grin spread wide over her lips. "Related to the crazy lady!" She couldn't help but run the moment she had said crazy, jumping behind Maro who had asked the question.

Kaiyo nodded her head at that moment, with a wide eyed grin passing through her lips. "Brother actually." Torrie however just let a simple shrug pass her shoulders; like hell did they care how they were related. "Don't worry; I won't forget you called me crazy…" A dark grin passed through her lips, as she turned upon her heels pointing into the school. "Time to play hide-and-seek with Kitty and Amaya!"

"Nuh" Neisan and Maro protested together, one turning their face into a pout, and the other sighing ever so slightly. "If they want to find us, they'll come looking for us!" Neisan hung his head rather low, as though waiting for either of them to hit him around the head for saying it.

"Great idea!" Torrie shouted ever so loudly, forgetting she was right beside Maro, and defining him for a moment.

"Yeah!" Kaiyo shouted in return to Torrie, before turning back upon her heels and pointing towards the grassy area. "Lazy time!" She ran towards the grass, as everyone followed her. "Last one there has to eat the grass!"

"No fair…" Torrie protested, as she was the last one to turn to follow Kaiyo, a growl passing through her lips, as she suddenly speeded up, going passed Neisan and Maro, just managing to catch Kaiyo before she reached the grass.

"Boys… Are slow." Kaiyo uttered underneath her breath as she turned to look at the two, who seemed to just be jogging the distance, pointing towards Neisan. "He's gonna eat grass!"

"Beat ya!" Maro laughed ever so slightly, as he stopped beside the two girls, as Neisan seemed to just give up, not to bothered about it.

"Do, I actually have to eat grass?" He pouted, as he walked up towards the three of them, both Torrie and Kaiyo nodded, as Maro's head didn't seem to move, not to sure he liked the idea anyway.

"Well, farmers do it."

"And farmers are lazy."

"Damn. We've all got to do it then!" Kaiyo uttered underneath her breath, before dropping to the floor. "Need… Grass."

Everyone seemed to copy her, the boys went stomach first, as Torrie sat down, with a smirk upon her face. "Having a hat, would be nice too then."

"What are you on about?" Kaiyo muttered, as she poked the girl upon the arm. "You're a pirate, you have a hat… somewhere?"

"Become a sheep!" Torrie suddenly shouted out of no where, as she landed upon Neisan's back, forcing his head into the ground. "You lost! Eat it! EAT IT!" She grinned rather evilly, now pulling his head up from the ground.

Neisan, now having a small mouth full of grass in his mouth, seemed to just sit there with it in his mouth. "Swallow!" Kaiyo shouted now, as a laugh passed her lips as well.

With a shake of his head, Neisan did as they said, swallowing the small mouthful of grass, then pushing himself up, forcing Torrie of his back. "Needs pepper." He pouted at that moment, before he stuck his tongue out to wipe it clean.

Torrie felt a thud upon her bum, but carried on laughing, as so did Kaiyo. Trying to find the moment that they would stop, but it didn't seem to come. Every other first year who was around them, seemed to be giving them a glare of some sort.

However, a blonde boy seemed to stick out more than the others, as he pointed his finger towards them. "See! Sakura, they find me funny!" A grin was upon his face, as the female he was talking to was sure they were not laughing about him.

"Naruto. I do doubt that." She let a small smile pass through her lips, before she wondered what they where actually laughing about. Running her hand through her pink coloured hair, which seemed to stick out more than the others.

"Kitteh! Come on!" Amaya protested as she pulled at the other females arms, trying to get her of the wall, however, she was failing pretty badly. "If you're being lazy! Imagine what the others are doing!" She pouted, before turning around, before waving. "Buh bye then!"

"Ney~!" Kitty now protested, as her muscles didn't want to move one bit, fighting them along the majority of the way, as she slugged along trying to catch up with Amaya. "I really do hate you…"

"I know!" Amaya shouted, with a wide grin upon her lips, now hugging her friend for a small moment. "Come on then!" She now speed up every so slightly, as she saw a number of people sitting out upon a field. "They may be there!"

"Go on without me." Kitty cried, as she wasn't even going to try and keep up with Amaya at the moment, she was aiming to go her own pace.

"Alright then! Buh bye for real!" She now ran of, outside, where a nice cold breeze seemed to catch her, as she heard the two girls over everyone else, still in a laughing fit. "Found them!" She began to dash once more, as she cleared a number of people within a jump, and accidently tackled the wrong person to the floor, as she landed on top of Maro who was sitting their shocked.

"You're meant to wait for me you know…" Kitty muttered underneath her breath, as she followed rather slowly, walking along the path, more than the grass, as it went behind them.

"Sorry!" Amaya pouted, now climbing off Maro, who suddenly sat straight up. A small sweet droplet passed down Amaya's head, scratching the back of her head, before she pointed her finger at the two girls. "Why are you laughing without me!?!"

The two somehow finally found it in themselves to stop laughing, but not enough to speak, as they suddenly burst out in a laugh again. Giving up they both suddenly pointed towards Neisan, Amaya's eyes suddenly followed their fingers.

"He ate grass." Maro answered for Neisan at that moment, as he was still cleaning the grass of his tongue to get ride of the foul taste which was staying there.

"Do that without me." She pouted ever so softly, as she glared towards Kaiyo and Torrie. "You're no fun!"

Kitty finally caught up with the rest of the group, dropping down face first at that moment. "These P.E. teachers, are so damn perverted." She managed to say, before she decided to close her eyes, and try to sleep, although everyone else didn't want to let her, the five of them deciding to hold individual conversations with one another; trying to keep her awake.

"Her fault!" Amaya pointed towards Kitty.


	15. Torment

**A/N; Well, here we are once again, in the High School with the BakaRangers, and their new found friends. What better way to sum it all up, than to finally end the first day of torture. Well, Enjoy…**

"God…" Kitty pouted, as Kaiyo had finally filled her in upon were the four would meet before they would go off to get the two boys. "You make it so, much work." She was completely shattered from all the running from the teachers, her feet were literally dragging along the floor, with an annoying tone running within her voice.

Kaiyo let a small laugh pass through her lips, as she scratched behind the back of her head lightly. "You do know, it won't be the same without you Kitty. But, you can take a nice long cat nap if you want!"

A large thump was suddenly upon Kaiyo's back, blue hair trailing over Kaiyo's shoulder, as a head suddenly appeared between the two of the girls. "What the hell are you talking about?! Kitty's coming, and that's the end of that!" A smile passed through Torrie's lips as she turned her head towards Kitty, a dark glare passed her eyes, almost as though to say _If you don't come, you're next…_

The forth figure to the group walked along behind all of them, who seemed rather quiet for a change. Within her own mind basically, until she saw Torrie turn her head towards her, now with the glare shooting straight towards Amaya. "What's with that look?" Her eyes were raised in such a confused manor, that a laugh was the only thing able to pass Torrie's lips.

Kaiyo turned her head to see if she could see what Torrie was laughing at, and instantly, she got it. "You're so absent minded Amaya." The girl who was trailing behind shot them both a rather sly smirk, before looking away to keep herself in her own mind. _What exactly where those people with Deidara's teacher friend…_

"Here's my turn to leave." Kitty sighed for a moment, as she was basically all the way upon the other side of the school to the others from her group. Her feet still dragging as she walked along towards her classes room's, hoping that it would be nice and quiet so she would be able to sleep for the night. As well as getting filled in, upon what was happening at that moment.

A grin passed Torrie's lips as she turned her head from Kitty who was now out of view, towards the path which she was being carried along. "Forward my minions!" She screamed, as she pointed straight ahead of Kaiyo.

"Alright!" Kaiyo beamed from ear to ear, as she now dashed along towards the door. Which Torrie wasn't able to get a sudden grip fast enough around Kaiyo; one had grabbed a hold of Kaiyo's top, while the other seemed to be working its way back around to her other to keep the balance as she was jumping around all over the place.

"Do they have to run?" Amaya pouted at that moment, to the two boys who were beside her, looking as though they were not in the mood to run either.

"By the looks of it. Yes, yes they do." Maro answered for both of the boys, letting a small sigh pass through his lips. A light haired puppy now came running along the floor, as what seemed to be a tone of blue paint came running after it.

"Get back here you little runt!" Shouted the male. Which kept himself wrapped up in some kind of cloak. Completely black, apart from the red strip which ran down the middle. A shiver ran down Amaya's back once she saw the man came running around the corner.

"IT'S THE RSPCA!" She screamed, raising a finger to point straight towards the male who was now standing there completely confused with what had just been said. However, Amaya wasn't going to be staying around for long, as she now raced down the hall after Kaiyo and Torrie, as she had suddenly found her burst of energy suddenly. "Wait for me baka's!"

"We're sorry for our friend." Neisan spoke as he scratched behind the back of his head. The blue skinned male shot the two boys a glare, wondering what they were on about at the moment, as he was completely used to what had been said to him. Although, no one had said sorry to him before.

"What's your game?" He asked, his voice was now cold, almost like the sea on a stormy night. Both of the boys suddenly 'remembered' that they had to catch up with Amaya, suddenly breaking into a sprint start, they shot through the doors.  
A now rather annoying teacher was watching them, while they flew down the hall way. Remembering what he had been doing the moment before he was suddenly interrupted by the students, he turned his head. "Where is that runt?!"

"RUN AKAMARU!" A boy cried, as he came running through the door way, racing around the corner, near enough knocking the teacher over while he did so. Missing him by an inch, he suddenly flew off down the corridor. _Crap, he's right there, _ran through his head, as he didn't notice till he passed. "Bye mister!" Come a cry from the boys lips, now his run turning into a rather over excessive run down the fall way.

"They've got shark's in this school!" Amaya cried, repeating it over and over again while she ran from Maro and Neisan, who she thought were now the teacher chasing her.

"For someone who was tired. She sure can run." Maro pouted, while he tried to keep up with the girl, who showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

"FISH! FISH! FISH!" Was all she managed to cry all the way to her dorm room, the moment the door opened, everyone seemed to be giving her a weird look, Kaiyo and Torrie where upon their bends, filling through random make-up they managed to gain of girls who happily shared it to everyone and anyone. Amaya on the other hand walked right over to the girls, dropping down dead just footsteps from the bed. "Damn fish." Mumbled towards the other two who were grinning as their heads poked over the side of the bed.

"Maybe we should do her as well?"

"Cha!" Came an agreement, as the rest of the girls within the room turned to look at the two of them. "What? Can't we have a laugh?"


	16. The MakeOver

"Lights out" A voice called over some sort of speaker system which was wired all around the school grounds, although no one seemed to have noticed them before when they were on their walks around the school, rather odd. Yet, the moment the buzz sound from the speaker had finished, a loud pop filled the air; the lights in the whole school had been cut, as well as any other electricity. Once again the young blonde haired boy; Naruto, caught the short end of it.

"Damn it!" His voice wailed from the room opposite where Neisan and Maro were both sleeping for the night; near enough everyone in the boy's rooms could hear the young male's voice roar. Yet, a loud smack was the next thing that anyone could hear; something had been thrown and nailed Naruto in the side of the head which sent him to the floor completely cold; with laughter then filling the air.

Both Neisan and Maro were sat happily upon the window seal; mainly because it was so close to the end of summer, the sky was still full of the colour it would soon only hold about six o'clock, yet it was near enough nine, they didn't say a word. While others where screaming at them.

"Draw those damn curtains!"

"Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"God! Aren't you two bored?!"

The next thing the boys new; it had finally gone dark all around them; time had passed them by so quickly, everyone else had grown annoyed with them, throwing their pillows over their own heads to cover themselves from the light. With snores which filled the air, which really did snap them both out of their own day dreams. A grin spread wide upon Neisan's lips. "Almost time."

"So it would seem that way." Maro let out a small sigh, as he was now rather tired, compared to what he had been before; his eyelids seemed to drop over his eyes, with a small yawn passing through his lips.

"Tired much? I'm sure you'll be fine to go to sleep. We won't get you." Neisan smiled patting Maro upon the back; before he got up and stretched his arms out, turning upon his heels, walking back towards his bunk. He jumped, clearing the bottom bunk completely as he landed upon the top; with a smirk.

Maro was a lot slower to follow, clearly completely out of it, since he hadn't done so much in one day for a good while; it had been at least six weeks since he last did anything which required so much thought or movement from his body. The moment he reached his bed, he really couldn't do anymore. Dropping himself onto it, his head smacked into the pillow; his eyes shut, as he was already breathing slightly heavily to himself, while he mumbled a rather quiet 'sorry' to Neisan.

Both Kaiyo and Torrie were sitting their grinning from ear to ear the moment they heard the first girl, letting a small snore pass through their lips, although it wasn't as huge a sign as they thought it would have been. Amaya was smirking only towards herself; rampaging through the amount of make-up they had been given by a number of the girls who were sharing their room. Her eyes glistening as she pulled out which she thought would be the worst colour for a nerd to actually wear, it would have stood out on anyone, a very pastel blue, which had also a lot of green glitter which wound its way in the tube which it was being held in. "I call this one!" Amaya cried at the top of her voice; before she covered her mouth seconds afterwards realizing she shouldn't have actually shouted out like that.

A number of the girls let a small murmur pass through their lips, yet it wasn't anything which could have been mistaken for any sign of being wide awake; so at least this way they knew they were on the safe side if Kitty was to come to the door now.

However, the other two couldn't help but let out a laugh from the very bottom of their guts; holding it in was already to much for them, they'd grabbed a good amount of make up, and within Torrie's bag was a large amount of hair accessories to make it even worse for the male they were on their way to torment.

Finally a knock came upon the door, as the three girls jumped up ever so slightly; as it could have easily been just a teacher who was coming on a regular check; however, would they need someone to do such a thing? "It's Kitty…" A soft whisper came from the other side of the door, as the three girls now grabbed their bags, and opened the door ever so slightly. One by one they poked their heads out; each grinning in a rather childish manor towards their friend; who held down the laugh, yet a small snigger passed through her lips.

Now all four of them began there walk over the same gap which was between Kaiyo, Torrie, and Amaya's room towards Neisan and Maro's room, which was actually a lot longer than it felt during the day. A small pout was all that passed through Amaya's lips, knowing that if she was to talk, someone may hear them and instantly come running to catch all four of them out of their room; and it would be it, all the dorms would probably be locked after something like this; especially as they've just walked past the sign which read "Boys only". Yet, grins were still very visible upon Kaiyo's and Torrie's lips while they walked.

Once again Kitty gave the knock once they arrived outside the boy's dorm, only because she was the least eager out of the four; and wouldn't have kicked the door down to get into the room. "Its Kitty and everyone" She murmured to the door, as Neisan was the other side and opened it for them all to come in. It creaked ever so slightly, but that was common for most doors around the school.

All four of them walked straight in and past Neisan, who was standing there slightly dazed, as they all had rather heavy looking bags, wondering what they all exactly had within them. He looked from face to face, struggling to see who wore the most evil grin out of them all. Yet, after a closer look between Kaiyo and Torrie, he would have had to say that it was finally Torrie who had won. Probably because she knew exactly what she was going to do to the male.

"Where is he?" Although, this didn't seem to come from Kaiyo or Torrie's lips, instead it was Amaya who spoke, now turned upon her heels she looked around the room, pulling out the tube which she had picked out first earlier. "I've got a very special present for him… From… Urm…" She looked down upon the name tag which was upon the side. "Hinata…? What a weird name."

Neisan now scratching the back of his head, as he was racing through his mind trying to remember exactly where he had last seen the nerdish child who was resting within the room somewhere, yet the squeak which was meant to sound like a snore, gave all of them a slight point into the right direction, with Amaya instantly leading the way towards the sound.

Everyone was grinning wildly apart from Neisan, who had completely been forgotten by the girls, as they were used to working by themselves when it came to giving boys a make over. Apart from they had forgotten a camera, which none of them seemed to notice.

Quickly Amaya was over looking the nerd with a wide grin upon her face. Now twisting the tube, she could see that it wasn't only a pastel blue, but that there were a collection of colours which would have made the male look even more outstanding than anyone else they had seen. She started with his forehead, with writing something rather simple upon it. "I'm a loser" was written backwards upon his forehead. Kaiyo was holding one of his hands doing the nails upon them a series of colours, while Torrie was doing the other hands in opposing darkened colours. Kitty however, was sitting there for a moment, waiting for Amaya to finish with what she was doing before she was going to do the eye shadow and the fake lashes which would go well with the lip stick and blusher which was now upon his face.

After a good five minutes, they had done near enough every part of the nerds face, and Amaya was working with Torrie upon the nerds hair, as Amaya straightened half of it, and Torrie but the other half in curls to give a rather different look to what the nerd would have had upon the first day. Kitty was licking a small lollipop that she had been given by Tobi after she had finally managed to get away from Gai. As Kaiyo stood back to let the girls finish what they were doing. A small smirk upon her lips, as she scratched the back of her neck, rather sheepishly.

It was obvious she was rather uncomfortable, as this was probably the first time she had stood back to watch the others finish upon what she had done so little. "You've not seen the finishing touch yet." She spoke softly to Neisan. Reaching into her bag; she pulled out a dress, which would easily slide over the clothes that the nerd had on at the moment. Kitty's eyes seemed to twinkle at the sight of the dress.

"I haven't seen that one in a while Kai." Her mouth dropped for a moment, quickly putting her lollipop within the now formed hole, to make herself not look as stupid as she would have done if she had just left her mouth wide open.

Kaiyo nodded ever so slightly towards Kitty, as she twirled it around upon the hanger to give Neisan a full view of the dress which she had pulled out. Bright pink, with orange flowers scatter around it, as well as a blue zip which was at the back, that a boy couldn't possibly reach by himself. He was holding back a rather badly building up laugh, as this was more than he could take, he thought the make-up was the key thing for this revenge, but it seemed as though they even planned to give him a sort of gender change as well. "That's amazing." He was finally able to speak, without a large laugh bursting out of his lips.

"Done my side."

"Hang on a minute." Spoke a concentrating Torrie, who had her tongue sticking out, as she now was reaching the end, as the corner parts of the nerds hair was the only parts she had missed; although perfection wasn't really an option for her at the moment, as she just wanted to see the nerds face when he woke up. "Ah, that'll do." She let out a huff, before she stood up, a grin upon her face. "We're doing that one?"

"Sure are" Kaiyo nodded once more, as she now took it of the hanger which it had rested upon for a good long time. Giving the dress a shake within the air as the dust flew of, as the colour was so visible through the moonlight now. Within seconds the four of them had thrown it upon the nerd, as Amaya pushed the remained of the nerd's clothes into the back of the dress. Kaiyo held the zip together, while Amaya then shot the zip up the back of him.

"Right, we're done." Amaya spoke, a smirk on her face, as she picked up her bag, with the others copying her exact movements towards their bags. Now they all waved swiftly to Neisan, as Torrie opened the door, to see a light which was coming around the corner, one by one they left the room. First Torrie then followed by Kitty, and then Amaya…. The light then suddenly turned the corner, instantly it caught sight of the partly opened door, and an eye which was looking through the door towards where the light was coming from.

"Hay! Get back into your bed!" The voice spoke quickly, the footsteps now ran towards the door. Kaiyo let a small gasp, as she raced along the floor, and skidded down behind Maro's bed, as Neisan just stood in the door way, instead of moving; mainly if he did move the figure would be looking around to see who was awake at the moment. The door shot open, as Kaiyo ducked her head underneath Maro's bed completely, only being able to listen to the conversation which was going on. "What are you doing?" The voice didn't seem to angry as it had done before, as he realized it was just one person who couldn't have been up to much at night.

Neisan seemed to stammer upon the spot for a moment, quickly thinking upon his feet, his legs bent themselves inwards while he bounced upon the spot for a moment. "I really, really need the toilet…" He let out a rather fake gasp through his lips. "And… I don't know where they are."

"Damn new students." The voice was once again angry for a moment, before a sigh blasted through the room, sending a cold shiver down both Neisan's and Kaiyo's spin. "Fine, come with me." Now turning upon the spot, Neisan followed the teacher out of the room, leaving the door open, so Kaiyo would easily be able to leave. However, he couldn't hear the footsteps behind him.

The other three, let out a small gulp as they saw the light leaving the room, wondering who would be following the teacher out of the room. The let out a small sigh from shock, as they couldn't hear what was going on within the room. Yet, they were now wondering where Kaiyo was, as they were now clearly out of view, and she could leave.

They once again heard two sets of feet approaching them once more, as the light turned the corner which it had once lead Neisan away too. Both the figure and Neisan now turned the corner. Torrie, Kitty and Amaya, now sank back behind something, as the figure was going to come their way, as he had just come from the corridor which was opposite them now.

Once Neisan had gotten into his bed, and the door had shut behind him, he heard a rustle from down upon the floor at the moment. "You're still here?" He asked while trying to see what was moving upon the floor, instead of a proper answer, a small 'hmm!' was the reply, which occasionally just meant that it was a yes.

Now Neisan saw the figure which had stood up in front of him, and heard the rather faint sigh passing through Kaiyo's lips. Before she turned upon her heels, she spoke rather silently for a moment. "Come down here…. Please?" Neisan didn't reply, however the rustling from him moving from his bed, and then to the small thud which was upon the floor, was enough of a sign to say that he had done it.

A small smile passed through Kaiyo's lips, yet she knew only she could see it, which made her feel that much safer. Now reaching out for a moment, she gave Neisan a small hug. "Thank you." She murmured slightly, with a grin growing upon her face. Only to feel the hug being returned to her by Neisan, which she found rather unexpected although she did hug him first. "I'd best be going." She said with a small hint of laughter within her voice, now turning upon her heels she found the door with no problem, grabbing a hold of the handle. "I'll see you in the morning then, bye Neisan." She smiled, now opening the door she stuck her head out to make sure that no one was there. "Bakas?" She called out to wait to hear three. "Yes?" to reply to her, as they all came racing towards the door.

"We've gotta go now, he's coming back." Kitty spoke swiftly, before tugging upon Kaiyo's arm, and pulling her out of the boys rooms, as well as shutting the door all in one swift movement.

"Bye then." Neisan said, as he now climbed back into his bed, to find himself falling asleep instantly with a smile on his face.

The girls however, raced through the school grounds, a smirk on each of their lips, as they decided to walk Kitty back to her room, before the rest went to theirs. "Buh bye Kitty" They all said, with smirks on their face, before the let themselves just stroll along the way back to their final stop. Amaya and Torrie both let out pouts, and sighs every few steps. As Kaiyo stayed quiet, but wore a grin upon her face.

Eventually, after a good while passed midnight, Torrie, Kaiyo and Amaya had settled themselves down to finally go to sleep, as they all did the moment silence had hit the room they were within; as today, they had done more than what they had in a normal week, having to clean up the mess they had made, a water fight, the running, as well as dressing up a boy. They just wanted to go to sleep, and that's exactly what they got. Yet, out of them all, Kaiyo, had kept a rather evil smirk upon her face, all the way from the boys rooms, and even now when she was sleeping.


	17. Early Morning

All that ran through the whole of the school was laughter. The early morning for the whole school, was well under way. Deidara and Sasori were both now up on their legs, and racing towards where the laughter was coming from. They both seemed to know exactly were it was; the boys room. The male laughter was a louder and crushing sound compared to the girlish giggles they used to hear. If it wasn't stopped soon, it would echo everywhere around the school.

"You look ridiculous!"

"You wear dresses?!"

"O MY GOD! HIS FACE!"

Neisan was waking from barely any sleep at all, having just managed to get to sleep a couple of hours before hand, being so sluggish in his movements. He was lying outside of his cover's, the heating had been turned on, he hated sleeping within the covers when it was so hot within the room. Rubbing his eyes, he really was puzzled with what was going on, he'd forgotten what had happened last night; or more less, thought it was a dream. "What's so funny?" He spoke so dozily, his head slowly peering down to look down at Maro, who was now in fits upon his bed.

"Can't you see him?!" One boy shouted who was standing opposite Neisan; he seemed rather podgy compared to everyone else, as his cheeks even seemed to be building up underneath his eyes, to slowly stop the vision that was coming out of them.

"See… O." Turning his head, he saw exactly what was so funny at that moment. Rolling back on his bed, a small smirk crossed his lips, he surely wouldn't have found it as funny as everyone, but he'd rather wait to her the nicknames that would fly around the school because of it.

Just then, the wooden door flung open; Deidara was standing in the now light revealing hole, his hair was a complete mess. A dressing gown which dropped behind him, obviously he'd gotten the size to big for him, it was a dark colour with light pockets, which stood out more than anything else he was wearing. "What the hell is going on here?! Un." His voice was rather irritable, having been woken up on a Sunday morning, he was hoping to sleep in for the day before going to have to plan out his whole next week, which would be full of adventure for the children.

"Jokesters." A cold voice called behind him. The figure was not visible at all, but the voice seemed to cut the laughter dead. The atmosphere that was, was no more, instead it seemed to different, tension, as though they knew someone in the room was going to get the full whack of the person who was behind Deidara. "Until someone owns up to this, you're going without breakfast."

Neisan now closed his eyes; he was now going to be able to go to sleep due to the silence that had been given to him. Thank God, it was too damn noisy to sleep within the room, until then. But, now it was more of a risk to sleep.

Maro on the other hand got out of his bed, he wasn't exactly laughing too hard, he knew partly want to expect, apart from the dress. His hair was a complete state for once, scratching the back of his head as he stood up. Everyone else though was staying as still as stone.

The smaller figure now walked through the door, his eyes glaring towards everyone who was within the room, trying to narrow it down to a few, if he would manage that it would have been much easier. "Hay, calm down, their first years, we always get these pranks in the first couple of weeks. Un." Deidara's voice was now calm, he'd managed to wake himself up, as he realized what part of the room he actually was within, and most of the males were actually within his class. Surely, if one of them had done it, he would be getting the punishment to deal with them. Not liking that idea, Deidara pointed towards the boy who was within the skirt, and the make up. "Come on, we'll get you changed, and clean before the rest of the school is up."

The small figure shot everyone a final glare, causing everyone's spins to tingle, before the three of them left. Yet, the moment they had left the room, laughter erupted once again from everyone's lips. "Why won't you all just shut up?" Neisan groaned, throwing his only pillow towards Maro, who now seemed to act like a domino, one by one, who ever didn't move, was going to end up on the floor underneath the person beside them.

Deidara and Sasori however couldn't have been more wrong, the second wave of laughter had woken up the rest of the school. Heads were outside the doors, as well as people out in the hallway, waiting to see what was going on around the school. A number of people saw what had happened, and fits ran from everyone's lips, a couple of people managing to grab a picture of two of the student, even better than the six of them had planned originally.

Kaiyo and Torrie were the first ones in their dorm to jump out of their beds, all the girls knew exactly what they had done. Both of them stood at either side of the hallway, ready with a camera each. They'd have to walk through that way to get to the bathroom which everyone that side of the school would use. Grinning broadly, Torrie saw the nerd coming with Deidara and Sasori. "God, it's the devil himself!" Torrie shouted towards Kaiyo, just as a glare was shot straight towards Torrie.

"O… Joy…" She mumbled, not liking the idea of having her tutor coming around the corner, with the mess that was mainly her fault. But, at the moment, she wouldn't have cared; she wanted to see what the boy looked like in the day light. Laughter first past her lips, having to hold it in enough though, as the flash of the camera from Torrie blinded her for a mere moment. "Hay! Cheater!" Shouting, just as stitches raced through her side. Her camera had fallen out of her hand, now falling back against the wall.

Torrie however, was managing to take as many pictures as she could; these were going to go on a poster, one in every classroom if she was lucky enough to manage it. Everyone would get a laugh that way. However, Sasori now shot her a rather menacing glare which gladly translated to her; "_You take one more f*cken picture, I'm going to cripple that camera so you don't even f*cken have one!"_ Pausing she sighed ever so slightly, just as they were about to round the corner, another flash, yet this time it didn't come from Torrie, Amaya was in front of them, dancing around the hallway, managing to have gotten a close up on the boys face.

"I got it!" She screamed, racing to tackle Torrie to the floor, a wide grin on both of their faces. "Time for breaky I think." She climbed of Torrie, just as her stomach let a rather menacing growl of emptiness run through the hallway.

"Okay, time to go for breakfast then." Torrie laughed slightly, now getting up from being on the floor. Just as Kaiyo had managed to get a hold of herself, picking her camera up of the floor, she pouted though slightly.

"I didn't even get a shot."

"You'll get one next time." Torrie laughed once again, as she now patted Kaiyo's head. The three of them now walking of down the hallway towards the main hall where they were expecting to meet all of the other first years. All of them having been told that there was going to be an important announcement at the meal tables.

Chatter about this morning's event was flowing from ear to ear as the girls walked into the hall, Kitty was sitting at a table with Neisan; who happened to be sunken in the table, wishing that he would rather have been shot than be in a noisy room, barely any sleep really didn't go down to well. Maro however, was talking towards Kitty who was laughing at some of the nicknames that were flying around.

"Cross dresser."

"Maybe he's been adopted from a clown's family."

"Clown boy! That's a good one!"

Suddenly, a loud bell rang through the air, which demanded silence within the hall. "Right, next week I'm sure you know what the event actually is. That's right Halloween. Most of our students enjoy their time here over the week. It's the only time where we allow you too actually have the day to yourself completely. All of your classes this week will be mainly arts and crafts. Decorating the school, it's your job as first years to do this." The woman was now walking forwards, slowly, her eyes looking to every child who was within the room, waiting for something…

"YES!" suddenly came out of no where, as a blonde haired boy was standing up, the students around him, shot him a direct glare towards him.

"Naruto… Shut up." The woman spoke softly, as the boy now sank back down within his chair. "Anyway. You're in charge of decorations, there are rules however… Mainly, the curfew, will be extended to 11, if you're not in by then, you're out of the school until the next day. Apart from that, I wish you all a wonderful week, and an enjoyable Halloween." She smiled softly, her hassle eyes glancing towards Naruto once more. "You, my office now."

"Aww, not fair at all." The boy pouted ever so slightly, picking up his bed hat, he now slouched, walking out of the hall, and behind the female who was leading the way to her office.

Gossip about the morning's events had now stopped, everyone was more pleased with the news they had just been told. They were flying back and forth.

"Vampires!"

"Werewolves!"

"Zombies!"

"Superman!" Laughter now flew around the hall, before they knew it, breakfast was over, being sent to their dorms, or to wonder around for a while, as not everyone had the chance to get changed all at once.

The group of six however, was walking out of the hall. "Didn't get enough sleep then?" Amaya pondered ever so slightly, as she poked Neisan whose movements were so sluggish.

"No, only about two hours." He pouted, just as they now reached the splitting point in the hallway.

Kaiyo smirked to herself. "I slept like a baby~" She really was trying to rub it in to him at the moment, as she now raced of down the hallway to get changed. All the girls now following Kaiyo behind, as Neisan and Maro walked into their separate direction to go to their dorm room.

The days now flew by, as Halloween morning was quickly approaching…


	18. Halloween Fun

**Author Note; WHOP! HALLOWEEN! And don't we love it now~! Well, last year, I was away with crack last Halloween, not literally. But, this time, I get to be the Master of Fright to these little School children, and torment who I can. Halloween at the boarding school of NaruHigh will never be the same again, also sorry if I offend anyone with what I put in one of two of the costumes, truly I am! However, carry on reading, as I'm sure you'll like it. **

**So, to you all, I bid a spooky Halloween when it comes to it; as well as lots of rotten teeth, and fun to fully fill your night~!**

The school as full of rubbish paper that had been thrown out of the first years house's, they obviously loved the idea of Halloween, and for once, being able to go around the school, and the town they were within without actually having the teachers right behind them every step of the way. Pumpkins had been carved by ever pair of girls. One standing out more than the others, it seemed to be a cross between a serial killer and a pirate. It had the top of its head cut of where the eye patch ran around its head, and its other eye was looking rather angry, its mouth was wide; the teeth as jagged as the knife that the pair had used to carve it. All that came from the pair which were making it was laughter; loud and evil laughter at that matter.

However, around the school; the First years lessons had been turned into more Art than anything else. They had seen Deidara and Sasori a lot around the school over the past week and a half, and in the odd occasion they did see a woman who no one seemed to know what to call her, however, she was a great help when it came to making the paper decorations that flew around the school in every direction.

The school under ever staircase, as well as around every bin was a complete dump site; no one could fit anything anywhere else, mainly because all the rubbish everyone seemed to be producing. Where as, every where else, decorations and rather obscene manikins were placed around with defaced clothing upon them. One which was near the science department, was held over a bucket, a yellow and thick liquid kept flowing from its lips into a barrel, occasionally over flowing onto the student who decided to stand to close towards it. However, on the other side of the school, just behind the history block, was another manikin which lingered within a dark hole, a sensor though had been put within this one, only to make it move when someone was blocking the light which filtered through gradually, very often a student was actually caught within its grasp, as many others seemed to scream, dropping their bags and books before dashing off to the nearest door, some no matter how many times saw it, happened to do it, over and over again.

The final night finally fell upon the school, the students were no where to be seen. They were all in their dorms, getting their outfits on, and getting ready to race outside to gather as much candy as they actually could possibly carry. The candles that filled the Jack-O-Lanterns had all been lit, the rather obscene one, seemed to be glowing a different colour, as wax was burning within it; a prank of some sort, yet the person who lit it merely laughed before walking of down the corridor. A couple of skull candles were sitting within it. On different levels as well, two for the eyes, and a number of small ones for the bottom, as the dancing colours of the flames mixed to give an even darker red than they should have done.

The two usual boys were already waiting outside the girl's dorm, instantly the unusual pumpkin catching their eyes. Laughter passed the two of their lips. Maro was dressed up as a vampire; his fangs kept falling out every time he opened his mouth to talk. Blood (Ketchup) was splattered all over his top; giving the obvious feeding type look, as around his mouth, was nothing, completely clear apart from the black lipstick one of the girls had given him the day before. His cape dragged behind him, being made out of actually leather instead of a cheap cloth or a black bag that made just as good a cape.

Yet, the other boy was happily squatted upon the ground. His eyes barely visible through the eye shadow he had clumped on himself to form large circles of black over his eyes, causing a shaggy look over his face. More worried about how he was planning on getting up. Around him was a straight coat; keeping his arms behind him so he was not able to move at all. His feet were bare, hoping that there would not be anything sharp upon the ground where they were going to walk; the cold wasn't going to bother him at all. "They sure are taking their time aren't they?"

Maro could only nod in agreement, as the door suddenly opened, out came three girls, one had her hair dyed red to match the outfit that she wore, or it was a wig, the boys weren't to sure with the length of it they hoped it was a wig at least. The rest of her costume was a stretched long lab coat which at the top had a number of burn marks as though it looked like it had been used by their science department. However, because the button's were not done up, they read the top that she wore underneath it; "Beware, I've escaped the biscuit tin."

All the boys managed was a laugh, luckily enough neither of them saw the annoyance some other people may with that costume the girl was wearing, as Maro leaned forward slightly to see the picture which was slightly hidden. "Well… That's not a biscuit tin."

"ZIP IT!" Amaya now cried, as she threw herself upon him, tackling the boy to the ground, tempted to give him what would have been the perfect look to go down his top, real bloody for a change.

"Amaya, just get off him." Kaiyo spoke, as she now walked out of the room, not really pleased by the fact the other two had made her wear this. It was a dress, as not just any ordinary dress, she liked it because of the glitter that trailed down the arms, but because of the gap which stretched down from just below her chest to then go below her belly button, she was determined to wear a top underneath, yet the other two wouldn't exactly have that now. Her hair was scattered all over the place, as though to give an effect that she had been electrocuted by something. She was either a witch that had been caught and electrocuted by some villagers, or a scientist's assistant, being caught in the wrong place when his experiment went wrong. "You say anything, you're balls will be what those two are going to be eating in the morning." She shot a glare towards Amaya, and then towards the door.

Torrie now came flying out, a wide grin on her face, as she was being herself completely, although a pirate wasn't thought of one of the scariest things over the Halloween day. She wore a hat which was tipped to one side of her head, an eye patch which was open above her eye. A long baggy coat which scraped the floor from where she stood, brown trousers which was slightly lighter than the brown boats she was wearing. "Now, lets get going!" She cried, before drawing out what was a sword she had been making in the D.T. (Design and Technology) class since they started the term for that one reason.

"We've got to wait for Kitty don't we?" Neisan spoke, finally deciding how he was getting up. Shimmying himself to the wall, he pressed his back against it, slowly raising himself to wear a small smirk upon his face, as Kitty was the only one for the whole week who didn't seem to into the spirit for some observed reason.

"Kitty? Well, that's me, I think." The girl let out a small purr, as she had managed to creep up on them so swiftly, that no one had noticed her. As the door she had just come out of banged to a deadly close. Her eyes shone within the moonlight, as she was wearing a dress, yet it covered all over her body; this one was black in colour with red around the edge, her fangs, unlike Maro's actually stayed within her mouth even when she spoke.

"Lets go!" Kaiyo now cried before dashing off ahead of everyone else.

"Hold it!" Deidara now cried as she was running passed him, to go straight out of the doors, and into no where. "I need to tell you about something. Un. You've all got a curfew to be back by. And sadly enough, its at 11, meaning you only have two hours to do what you want too do, otherwise you're staying outside for the rest of the night. Un." He looked towards Kitty, Torrie and Maro, as though those were the three he trusted out of the rest of the group.

"Fine." Kaiyo now pouted to herself, before turning on the spot. "COME ON THEN!" She cried out to everyone else. "YOU HEARD HIM! WE HAVE TWO HOURS! BLOODY MOVE IT!" The others, after being shouted at finally realized what he had said, and was racing down the hall after Kaiyo who had a head start to the rest of them.

Now, the six of them had managed to get out of the school, passing a large number of the students as they ran, barely any of them seemed to actually be wearing any costumes at all, as though they were all just going out to go out of the school; yet what else would there be to do other than joining in the festival. All of them finally decided to call the running off, once they had reached the outside of the school gates. Kitty had not yet recovered from her laps around the school from Gai, who was sure to see their determination in the running field once again.

When they broke into their walk, it wasn't fair until they reached the first house. Upon the door was the occasional, 'no trick, no treat' sign. They all had their own thoughts about what way to take this. Amaya however, took it the literal way, as she walked up to the house, a small pot was within her hand, as she tipped out the contents of the pot onto the porch floor. Closing the door behind her, she then rang the door bell. Waiting for the answer to come…

She wasn't looking at the porch door; Kaiyo and Torrie were rooting her on to do more than that, as Kitty was telling her too look towards the door. "What?!" Was all she managed to say before the thud was heard upon the glass door. Grinning Amaya now turned to face the door.

The man pulled himself away from the glass, the door slowly sliding open. Rubbing his nose, it was obvious this man wasn't exactly in his Halloween spirit for the day. "What the hell do you want!?"

Amaya pointed towards the sign that was in the window. "There's ya trick, now give me my damn treat!" She wailed, knowing full well that the man not having candy in his hand, meant she wasn't getting any. "Please~!" She wailed afterwards, finally remembering her manors.

"I don't think he will Amaya!" Kitty not cried, before the other five hid behind the wall with the man now looking to see where the voice had came from.

Finally when he decided to look back, Amaya had vanished completely; she had run off to join the others who were now up the road. "Bloody kids." He groaned to himself, slamming the door behind him, before going back to watch whatever was upon the Television now.

"How about we all go to the next one smart arse?" Torrie spoke directly to Amaya, before raising her hand towards Neisan and Maro. "You two, you're first! Get going! We don't have any time to spare! CANDY NOW!" She wailed, all of them had been deprived of sugar since they had gotten there.

"Fine." Maro spoke, before grabbing Neisan's arm and pulling him in the direction of the closest house that there was to them at the time. Groaning as he now knocked upon the door. Neisan having a second though about this, managed to sink down upon his knees. Hiding underneath Maro's clock, yet Maro didn't even feel the movement of the clothing upon himself.

The door now opening as a woman stood in the door way, within her hand was a tub full of sweets "Trick of…" Maro just realized that Neisan was missing, as out from his cloak, Neisan pounced upwards, within a rather devilish tone, he finished with "TREAT!"

The woman was now petrified she threw her candy towards the two boys, before slamming the door in their faces and screaming. "I got it!" Neisan screamed back over his shoulder, grinning devilishly still to himself. "Although… I can't carry it… Ops." He laughed to himself, before skipping back up the drive. "Maro, come on!"

Now picking up the candy they managed to dash around a couple more house's, yet they had lost track of time, and the distance there was between them and the school, meant they would have to leave now, and run back. They barely got any sweets without scaring them. Both Torrie and Kaiyo seemed to be fighting over the after 8's which an old woman had given towards Amaya who instantly threw them onto the floor not having the stomach for them.

"GUYS!" Kitty cried, now taking the box of after 8's from the two of them. "You want these?! Then get the hell back to the school! It's time we should be heading back!"

"WHAT?!" The other five wailed together, a pout passing through everyone's lips. Putting the after 8's within her bag, Kitty then loosened Neisan's arms so he could now carry his fair share of the sugar they had all collected. They all then suddenly broke into a run down the road; probably freaking out the other children that were walking up towards them. Some dived out of the way, while others cowered back against the wall; the group of six took up most of the road, as they ran in a line, side by side, as if one was going to get into the school, it would mean they all would.


	19. Time To Fright

As the group of six finally saw that the gate was in sight; they noticed a figure which was sitting on the floor beside the gate. Their footsteps were hard upon the ground; darting almost for the gate. The head of the figure rose ever so slightly. "Tobi was too late!" His voice wasn't depressed at all, now darting over the six, all of them stopping in their tracks wondering what the male was on about.

"Is he on crack?" Maro asked all of them, his finger raised ever so slightly; the figure's costume suddenly bounced along with his run, a dark circle which curled around all of the body apart from the very bottom of his feet.

"HE STOLL OUR CRACK!" Torrie and Kaiyo now shouted, Kaiyo now pointing a figure towards him. "Who gave you the right to do that?!"

Out of all of them he picked Kitty to cling too, wrapping his arms around Kitty's legs, as a wail passed through his lips. "Tobi was to late! They looked Tobi out! Even though Tobi is a good boy!" He let out a sob; his costume seemed to puff out at the back as the front was squashed against Kitty's leg. The colour orange was visible all over his costume, a pumpkin.

"We're going to have to find somewhere to stay then." Neisan spoke, as he turned on his heels to look behind them, there really wasn't anywhere that seemed to contemplate for a school which would actually be warm during the night.

"HOW ABOUT THERE?!" Amaya raised her hand to point towards a castle which lead down a rather narrow path away from the school, but sure enough to be warmer than staying outside. "I'm sure no one will mind if we stay there!"

"WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT!" A voice shouted another group came darting along the path, three of them altogether. This voice however, sounded slightly familiar to Amaya… The dog boy?

"No your not, it's already locked." Maro spoke in return to the scream as they ran passed. The three of them suddenly coming to a stop, all of them were no bigger than the smallest one within the group of six. However, two of them turned upon their feet; a glare passed through one of their eyes, as the other let out a nervous laugh.

Scratching his head, it was the boy from the table the start of the week. "Ops, guess that last house was just a tad too far." His hand now lowered from the back of his head, as he then suddenly caught on that they weren't the only ones locked outside of the school. "Wait… So what are you going to do then?"

Kitty raised her hand to point towards the castle, as the words were stolen the moment her mouth opened. "TELL STORIES! AND SCAR EVERYONE ELSE! AND STAY UP ALL NIGHT! AND EAT SWEETS!" Amaya was shouting, she'd already started on the sweets, and the sugar was showing its way through her body, shaking from side to side as the rush was great for her. "COFFEE WOULD BE BETTER THOUGH!"

"Spooky stories I hope." It was the boy that had shouted as a grin now passed his lips; his pet had obviously been left inside, probably been caught by that RSPCA teacher from before.

Everyone but Kaiyo and Torrie nodded, they instead shouted. "YES!" Forcing Tobi to jump out of his skin, clinging to the leg of Kitty even harder than he was already, the girls fists raised in the air, with their bag of sweets turning to hit them on the head as soon as they had done so. "Ow…" The wailed before rubbing the back of their head.

"Aha!" Kaiyo shouted, before changing her hands, and raised it to point towards the castle. "FORWARD MY MINOINS OF DARKNESS!" She grinned evilly though her teeth, before everyone seemed to start walking, starting with Neisan and Maro; then Amaya and Kitty with Tobi staying rather close to Kitty. The group of three boys now joined in at that point before Torrie walked just in front of Kaiyo, a wide grin on her face as well.

"Minions?" She asked ever so slightly, laughing rather nervously, as she was the only one to object. Although, everyone else was slightly puzzled by the name they'd just been given, yet they didn't raise it straight to Kaiyo.

"YES MINIONS!" She shouted the reply, before she pointed forwards. "I'm the head vampire here! So get your god damn legs moving and face the way you're walking!" She hissed at Torrie, although it was a joke, she did like the idea of having control over the group; especially a larger one than they had before hand.

They came to a stop outside the front of the castle door. Each raising a finger to the person who was standing next to them. Although, the blonde haired boy somehow got to fingers pointed at him, both from the other students that had come with him, obviously wanting revenge upon him for having them locked outside. "Looks like you've been signed up!" Neisan laughed, patting the boy upon the back. "Whoever you are."

He let out a gulp, before turning around upon his feet, to face the castle door. "It's Naruto Uzumaki, and don't forget it after this." The castle now looked a lot worse to him than it had done just a couple of seconds ago. The door stretched upwards towering more than it needed to, the wood work also looking slightly dodgy compared to a regular door.

This time a louder gulp passed through his lips; now tacking the role of the costume he was actually wearing, he moved slowly, like a Zombie would have actually done, although probably quicker than Naruto's hand was reaching for it.

"Already forgotten it!" Amaya now shouted, before she went running towards Naruto. "Take this!" She kicked him square up the backside, as she forced him through the door; she had grown extremely bored of the idea of waiting for the dryness which the castle could easily offer them all.

The door didn't creak; instead it seemed to hit the other side of the wall with a loud thud, which ran through the whole of the castle. "God that hurt." He was now rubbing his backside, slowly getting back up to his feet. His hair was now standing up on its end, as he looked around to see rather dark paintings, former owners of the castle maybe.

Everyone else walked into the castle, Kaiyo going last once again after she ordered the rest of them into the building, a grin building up on her lips. "I could get used to this!" Now feeling rather pleased with herself, she shut the large door behind her, the thud this time didn't come, instead was the creaking they expected when the door had opened. Shivers now travelled down all of their backs because of the sound.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooowie!" Not longing for a breath, as she was already free from the shiver, and was underneath a painting of a rather old man, his wrinkles causing his skin to drop over his eyes, he could have been blind with the fat that followed over them as well. "Sure hate to be that guy." She laughed to herself, patting the painting ever so slightly.

A thud now sounded from upstairs within the castle, stopping everyone from exploring any further, Tobi once again jumped onto Kitty, clinging for what he hoped was dear life at the moment. "Tobi is going to die! Tobi shouldn't be here!" He was screaming at that moment, hoping that everything would go away, his head now buried within Kitty's shoulder. "Make it go away!"

"Sweet." Maro spoke ever so softly, as he looked up towards the floor. "This is going to be fun. A haunted castle, on Halloween as well."

"We should go." Naruto now edged his way back towards the door, tugging upon the handle which wouldn't actually move from the door. "NO! I'M GOING TO DIE IN HERE!" He pouted, as the other two that came with him were suddenly beside him tugging on the handle.

"Are you guys chickens?" Kaiyo now poked her head between Naruto, and the dog boy from before, not exactly knowing anyone's name really, she smirked, showing the fangs which she had kept in her mouth, only to see what they would do, a hiss passing through her lips.

"CRAP! KIBA QUICK OUT THE WINDOW!" They decided that was going to be the way out of the castle, the glass didn't look as though it was that thick, as the two of them now jumped through the window, covering their faces as they did. The third person, sighed ever so slightly, as to how simple the two of them were, before then following them out of the window.

"Obviously, not the Halloween type they thought they were." Neisan laughed ever so slightly, now sitting down upon the floor. "Well, are we going to do these stories of not?" Grinning widely towards the others who seemed to suddenly remember what they were doing there.

"YEAH! Me first!" Amaya now shouted as she dove to sit upon the floor with Neisan, everyone else not as too enthusiastic with the idea of Amaya going first, especially with the idea of her on a high. Kitty and Torrie grinning, as they were going to tell a story between them the moment they sat down.

"We're next!" The two of them called, hands raised within the air.

"Then me!" Neisan remarked, hoping that it would actually work.

"Not too many, I've got something else we can do after Kaiyo and Torrie's story, Neisan, you can go earlier in the morning." Amaya spoke, with a soft smirk upon her face, looking between all of them, noting the costumes they all wore. Tobi would probably have the easiest one to do what she had planned.

"Fine." His voice was soft, as though he was not enjoying the idea of being put back.

"Cheer up." A hand lightly hit him upon the back, trying to cheer him up slightly from the idea. "I'm sure they'll be enough horror to start with here."

"Right me now!" Amaya rolled the sleeves of her costume up, before looking through everyone once again. Tobi was however, curled up against Kitty still, what a pathetic excuse for a teacher, if just a castle was already scaring him so much.

"_**A man, known only to the word as Dark Blade, who trusted his people, and those who lived inside the walls of this very castle that we are sitting within now.**_

_**However, a sudden tragic night would fall upon the castle, which was surrounded within a deep red fog, which had caught Dark Blade while he was on the hunt. His people had been killed, and Dark Blade was no where to be seen.**_

_**They say he has been kidnapped, others said he had been trapped in the dungeon for so long that he is the only skeleton which is down in the dungeon now, and they have dared to move it.**_

_**Yet, local people have said that he is still living within this very castle where his servants have said to be killed. Tormenting those who dare to say they can last a single night within the castle… Yet, others have even brought the castle for their own home before… and within a week, they were found within a knife crafted straight up their nose, and a note written in their blood. 'If you wish to dwell on my castle, will have to seek out those who did this too me.'**_

_**The mafia, have been said by the police to use this castle as a way of escaping the police… Yet, when they step into the castle, all that's heard is screams of pain. Some say the person inside is good, some say the person isn't. Others believe it's a prank the mafia has upon the whole of the village to scare them from going in. **_

_**However, on this very day… I really do wonder… why that candle in the window over there, really hasn't burned itself out at the moment… Which is really puzzling me…"**_ Amaya raised her finger to point towards the candle that was just behind Neisan, everyone turning their heads in one way or another to look at where her finger was pointing.

The light of the candle was flickering back and forth for a moment, dancing in the wind… Screams now escaped everyone's lips, eyes were racing towards the suits of armor which decorated the floor of the entrance to the castle. "He could be here…" Tobi mumbled, running for the door, which he hit with a rather loud thud, now falling back upon the floor, now knocked out cold by his own force of the blow.

"Well, no more whining baby now." Amaya grinned to herself, although she wasn't exactly telling a full on lie within the story, parts of it had actually said to happen, although, no one had seen this 'Dark blade' figure. "Anyway. Kaiyo, Torrie, your go!"

Torrie had gotten up from were she was sitting, only to poke the teacher which had knocked himself out. "He's out good and proper." She grinned to everyone for a brief moment. Now raising her hand to point towards a figure that had now suddenly appeared out of no where. "Wow… Look at those effects!"

Amaya looked to exactly the point were she was pointing, saw the figure, then back down towards her sugar coated sweets. "To much of this stuff… Really does work wonders." She grinned cockily, as hoping when she then looked up again, it would be gone.

Kaiyo laughed, as she too now had the same idea that Torrie had done. "That is actually pretty damn amazing!" She stretched a hand out to grab a hold of the figure. Her hand running straight through the legs of the figure, which disappeared the moment her hand ran through them. A liquid had now covered itself over her hands.

Kitty, saw all of what was happening with Kaiyo, wishing she had done what the other three before had done of what Tobi had done. She laughed nervously to herself for a moment. "IT'S THE DARK BLADE!" She screamed, jumping up to her feet, before cowering behind Torrie who still had a smirk upon her face.

Neisan and Maro were now sitting there with a stunned look upon their face, wondering what a coincidence it actually was that Amaya's story, actually matched up almost perfectly to the figure that was in front of them all.

"I don't think… That's fake…" Kaiyo muttered underneath her breath for a moment. The figure now disappearing completely from everyone's view, a fog was slowly coming in through the window, a greenish colour.

"This is a Halloween trick all right!" Neisan laughed to himself, before he heard the clanking of the armor which had now grabbed a hold of everyone who was within the room, now pulling them apart from one another. Screams coming from every direction, suddenly silence feel through out the room. It wasn't the armor that was now holding anyone; they had been tied to the armor by something. Each of them was against an individual suit. "Right… This is going to far for a Halloween trick now…"

Footsteps now started to come from the stair case, this time the echoed all through out the hall of the house. A laughter was then heard; obviously, it was coming to get them now, what ever it was. "So, you're in my castle aye?!"

"I didn't mean too!" Amaya protested for a moment, shaking her head back and forth. "I only wanted sugar!"

"It was the people that left earlier!" Neisan suddenly protested, as he raised a finger to point towards the smashed window, which wasn't broken anymore, it had somehow repaired itself without any of them knowing. Yet, the fog was still within the room.

"Damn you're story Amaya!" Kitty protested, a figure now stepping forward in front of her, rather recognizable as Tobi, but this time he didn't have his costume on, putting a finger towards Kitty's lips to make her hush at the moment, as she did as well. Quietness feel from the corner, as everyone else was screaming.

"It was the teachers idea! The one whose on the floor!" Maro shouted out, hoping to catch everyone's attention to the body that was still on the floor motionless, the outline shadowed the whole of the costume

"YES! You scared him that much!" Torrie agreed, as her head turned towards where she thought the foot steps we coming from.

"Wait!? Didn't I just say it was the other kids?!" Neisan protested, as he had already accused some others of having given them the idea to come here.

"Shut up Neisan! He's buying it!" Kaiyo protested, she was one of the closest to the stair case, a figure was now standing upon it, slowly coming down, and the echoes were a lot more than what they had thought they were. It was almost as though it echoed over and over of each other; it looked like he was still upon the top step.

"Well, we can hope…" Amaya pouted, as this reminded her of a couple of films that she had seen within the cinema a while ago. "What does this actually remind you off…? If you change it to something else… Say a film?"

"NO!" Torrie protested, she pictured the death rattle in her head. "NOT THE GRUDGE!" She shock her head violently, although, she couldn't help but make the link a lot more similarly to what Amaya had done as well.

"Yes!" Kaiyo was grinning, as she looked up towards the stairs still, forgetting completely about anything, she just enjoyed watching the grudge and the way that Torrie actually flinched away from every sound that was being made within the whole of it. "That was awesome!"

"Have you forgotten where you are?!" Maro protested as he was looking around, trying to picture anything else that was within the fog, which was now growing thicker through the time it was just staying still.

"Well, no…" She mumbled to herself, as she suddenly looked back up the stairs, the figure however had disappeared…

A death crackle filled the air suddenly… Echoing… Everyone… Screams came from both Torrie and Amaya, as Kitty was far beyond the point of picturing anything; she'd fainted from to much of this. Kaiyo was laughing rather evilly, as she wondered who would actually be first. Neisan didn't make a sound; his eyes were flicking back and forth. Maro however was slightly confused, with how a made up story had actually come to reality.

"Trick… Or… Treat… Un." The voice was now very familiar; Torrie and Amaya had joined Kitty. Tobi however had jumped onto the stairs, knocking himself out once more.

Laughter however, passed through Kaiyo's, Neisan's and Maro's lips, they couldn't believe how well their teacher had actually managed to pass this off as such a trick so well. "That was amazing!" Kaiyo shouted, as the chains which were around them all suddenly feel to the floor.

"You've got to show me how you did that!"

"Well… You kind of over did it for them three." Maro pointed his hand towards the three who were on the other side of the hall way, now lying upon the floor. They all were mumbling to themselves as they didn't actually want to believe anything of what they had just seen.

"I'll show you later… But for now, we're going to have to stay here for the night." Deidara smirked, as with a small laughter, he walked towards a light switch. Turning on the lights, which lit every room of the house, turning upon the spot, he grinned. "Well, there are bedrooms upstairs, and there is food in the kitchen, which is to your left. Un. Enjoy."

The three that were awake, instantly raced into the kitchen. Their mouths being crammed with all the things they could find, cookies, sugar, custard, apple pie, lemon pie, as well as a box of Pringles. Deidara on the other hand, was left getting the rest which had passed out into the beds, which was rather easy to do considering their small size.

Coming back down, at a rather late hour, he could see that the three who were awake, had so much to eat they had stuffed themselves silly. "Come on you three… You've stuffed yourself stupid, now get to bed."

A groan came in a reply from all of them, as they slowly marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs, rather sluggishly. "I'll get to tell my story next year." Kaiyo groaned, as they now reached the top of the stairs. "Well, good night you two." She sighed, Halloween, was going to be one of the best days she would have outside of the school… well until next year came along.

"Night" The two replied, as they turned into the door which was partly open, noticing that no one was in there, with two beds as well, one for each of them.

Kaiyo crawled sluggishly through one of the doors; Kitty was upon one of the beds. She huffed ever so slightly, as she had to walk that little further to get to the other bed. Dropping herself upon it, her eyes shut, and sleep came instantly to her.

A small laugh filled the whole of the castle, as Deidara now walked up the stairs, and passed Tobi, leaving him to sleep upon the stairs; he was bound to be heavier than the others he had carried up the stairs that day. "Good night Tobi. Un."

**Author's Note; I thought I'll call this story quits at this point, I said I'd get it up to a Halloween season, and I actually enjoyed scaring these guys that much~! I wonder if it's actually how they would react to the whole of the situation.**

**Anyway, I may bring them back of a term basis, or when a special event comes along. Maybe next time I'll involve a lot more of the Naruto characters within this story. But, at the end of the day, I'll consider it done nicely. **

**So, what did you think about the ending to it? Reviews now will be kindly welcome. And I hope you enjoyed your stay at Naruto Boarding School, as much as I have. I may see you over the Christmas holidays, I may not. But, the group may be back sooner than you think, depends upon the demand for them. **


End file.
